The Ties That Bind Us
by DeadRoseBlush
Summary: REVISED!Rae gives into her feelings for Draco,while Dawn learns that there is more to being the key then making portals.They're about to learn a little more about the ties that bind us.
1. You Lied To Me

Title: The Ties That Bind Us

Author: DeadRoseBlush

Chapter One: You Lied To Me

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rae sighed; she lay in her bed. The sheer blue curtains of her four-post/canopy bed were drawn so the moonlight that filtered through cast a blue glow upon her. She wasn't what you would call hot or amazingly gorgeous, but she was pretty in a mysterious way. Long black hair fanned out around her. She was slim with long legs and ample breasts. She had moon kissed skin, which never tanned; she thought it was one of her biggest flaws on her body, a grave injustice. Her bangs fell lazily over her closed eyes. Those eyes opened with one more sigh from the pink lips. Those eyes were bright green currently that changed to whatever she wished them to be. Dark slim brows drew together in a frown. She rose and drew a curtain back. She wore a simple nightgown but it was enough to cover and keep her cool in the night's summer heat. 

She opened the fairy tale window, and leaned out, inhaling the thick fog filled air. She surveyed the garden. Her mother's garden. It's a pretty garden, with weeping willows and Japanese maples, scattered about. Orchids, lilies, roses, irises, and any other exotic flower imaginable are scattered about the cobble stone paths. There are two ponds. One small and ornamental with large, fat koi swimming around and the other is only slightly larger and are natural hot springs. There are Sakura, peach, and apple trees too, and patches of black, blue, and raspberries. There are also ivy twining around some trees and climbing rose decorating the pretty arch. There also is her vegetable garden. There is a well too, that reached deep into the earth. It had been there for years and years. The house was beautiful and sturdy. Her mother had inherited it, just as her mother had and her mother before that. And when she would marry she would inherit it. It was the family pride; all women in the generations had owned it and the shrine. The shrines original names had been lost through time but everyone called it the AkaTsuki Shrine, meaning the Red Moon shrine. Her Japanese mother was infinitely proud of it though when she had married her father, whom had passed away when Rae was six (A/N: that was ten years ago), he had convinced her to leave it in Japan. Rae had no clue how it had gotten to Oregon but it was there. Her mother had told her that it had been magically moved there from Japan; Rae had always thought the story was rubbish, and her mother had just replicated it from the original that was still in Japan somewhere in the wilderness. Instead Rae returned to her bed and paused listening to her mother breathing with her Slayer senses. 'Yep! Definitely asleep!' Rae thought. She got dressed and started inventory on her weapons that she was carrying with her that night. 

"Let's see, Two stakes? Check. Holy Water? Check. Silver Cross on throat? Check. Daggers in various reachable areas? Check!" Rae stood staring at her mirror. Her long black hair was pulled into a ponytail and her bright green eyes were outlined in eyeliner. She wore jeans, a tank top with a leather duster and combat steel toe boots. All in all she was ready for some Slayage. She climbed over her balcony and let herself drop to the ground.

Lightly she ran through the paths. Her feet making no sounds as she walked in the moonlight. Rae felt as if she were a goddess. Who long ago angered the Powers That Be. In their anger they sent her to earth as a youkai, in the feudal ages of Japan. Ever since then she had been re-incarnated so many times as anything but her goddess form that she felt relief in knowing that she was just human for now. Yeah, she wished for a fairy tale life like that. Wouldn't be great to find out that you were once a goddess. She never told anyone but ever since she turned out to be a Slayer she had wished for something like that to be true, it could have been that, or the weird dreams she had been having along with her prophet dreams that came with being a Slayer. She smiled, unlocked the gates and headed away on her motorcycle.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rae fell into her bed, her body weary. "Rae?" came her mother heavily accented voice from the other side of the door. 

"Hai, Okaasan?" 

"Did you just get in?" she winced. 

"Hai." 

"What did I tell you?"

"Gomen nasai, Okaasan." She muttered. She heard her mother's loud sigh from the other side of the door and hearing her mother's footsteps fade away she promptly let herself fall asleep. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_/"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…. Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…. And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not…. And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…. The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies." The haunting voice echoed in her ears as flashes of green light and scream erupted around. Rae found herself caught in the middle of a battle. A boy no older then she glared defiantly at a snake-faced man as she stabbed a stake into a Vampire. It screamed a terrible scream and she watched on as she turned her head to a blonde boy. His eyes widened and he yelled something but all that she heard was the words of the same haunting voice, "Befriend the Dragon." Flashes of others memories overloaded her brain. She screamed in the foreboding silence as pain invaded every muscle. It was sharp and quick. It felt like a thousand Primal Vampires tearing at her body. Her cries died down as more memories overloaded her brain, none of them connected but at the same all of them in a circle entwining like lovers. Pain of loss filled her being and her brain overloaded. She writhed and screamed, as her flesh was torn by hungry Primal Vampires. "Befriend the Dragon." Filled her ears as the face of a blonde boy, no, man swam in her sight. Everything went black. /_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

She sat up in bed, letting out a scream of pain and terror. Tear trickled down her face and she held herself tightly. Her mother burst into her room. "Rae! Daijoubu desu ka?" she asked quickly in her native language. 

"Daijoubu…………….." she murmured back, still shaking. 

"Iie," she switched back to English. "No you are not. Tell me, what troubles you?" 

"It was a Slayer dream." Her mother nodded and sat down, stroking her eldest daughter hair gently. 

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Iie." Her mother held her for a few more moment before standing. 

"Come downstairs. Akko, Adoriko, and Liam are going to eat everything." (A/N: hint there with that name.)

"I'll be down in a minute, Mama." She said. The door closed and Rae slowly got from her bed and peeled off her shirt. Underneath on her left side in the area around her fifth rib there was slightly blood dotted, white square gauze bandage. She groaned as she peeled it off. Four only slightly deep but long scratches lay there and one knife wound lay a few centimeters upward from the claw marks. They had opened just a few minutes ago and blood was oozing from them. She groaned and grabbed the first aid kit from under her bed. She cleaned them with a couple of those disinfectant wipes and put peroxide on them, which hurt like hell. She winced and gave mew of pain before covering them with gauze once more. She inspected the dressing once more and pulled on some cotton pants and a simple shirt. 

Rae's POV

I carefully made my way down the stairs into the kitchen. Liam, my older brother was devouring the bacon and Adoriko and Akko were bickering over whose piece of toast it was. Liam grinned at me, his sensuous lips stretching to show his glinting white teeth. His dark brown eyes gleamed and his black hair was super messy. I snorted and looked at my sisters. Akko's long black hair hung at mid-neck, her eyes are bright green-gray. Adoriko however has her hair to her waist and her eyes are the same green-gray but there are flecks of blue in hers. My mother smiles at me and hands me some bacon. I take a piece and tear savagely into it. My Slayer healing needs energy. My hunger makes my blood boil. I push it down and devoured the rest of the bacon on my plate. 

My hearing picks up the sound of the mail truck driving off. I perk-up and dash outside. Behind me Liam shouts and there's a clatter as he gets out of his chair and races after me. I reach the mail-box before him. I pull out everything and dash away. Liam shouts angrily and walks back into the kitchen where I am settled. "I wanted to get the mail." He whines even though he is 19. I ignored him and toss a letter to Akko. She smiles. "It's Kyoko!" she shouts and tears off the envelope. Adoriko glares at the letter she's been given. "This is from Tadanaka. He is sooo boring! All he talks about is Pokemon now!" The letters are from friends that have moved away. Another twin set. There are two more letters. Evelyn Rachael Kogo: 1425 RT. 53………… Liam also has one, Liam Conner Kogo. I hand him his and open mine. The seal is odd. 'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry? What the hell?' 

_/Dear Miss Kogo, (I of course think 'Ms. Ms Kogo.' In true Jack Sparrow style.)_

_My name is Albus Dumbledore. I am the Head Master at Hogwarts. Hogwarts is a school for witches and wizards. Though you declined your invitation to go here six years ago, we must plead you to please come to our school and aid in a war. Of course we know of your Slayer activities and have invited many other Slayers to come along to. You will not be alone. Lord Voldemort has risen again. He is trying to kill all of the muggles and enslave all other witches and wizards. Fifteen years ago he had done the same thing. A boy, Harry Potter, somehow mysteriously defeated him. We need you aid and expertise to protect him. He is our future. You will of course be taking courses with other students of your age. Again I stress that we need you /vampire/Slayer abilities. Equipment for school and training will be provided as will an invisibility cloak and broom. As soon as you write your reply this letter will dematerialize from your home and rematerialize in my office. Thank you, _

_Albus Dumbledore- _

_Head Master of __Hogwarts__School__ of Witchcraft and Wizardry./ _

I stared at the letter and quickly read Liam's, his was exactly like mine, save for the name and the Vampire/Slayer crap. But oddly enough it did say Vampire/Wizard. I laughed. "Mom check this out. What a crackpot. Wizards? Someone playing a prank!" I gave her the letter and watched as she read it. She began to pale. "Oh kami………………" she whispered, "Liam, Rae, I think its time I told you about your father. Your real father. Akko, Adoriko, go to your rooms." Quietly they made their way out of the kitchen. My mother sat down and rubbed her temples. I don't think she has ever looked this old. 

"Real father?" I whispered. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

DRB: so what do you all think of it? 

Rae: Shit?

DRB: its not that bad?

Rae: no, no, I'm commenting on the ending. 

DRB: oh alright. Questions/Comments/Flames are accepted. I feel I need to explain something, the reason for the vampire part will be explained in the next chapter as will Rae's real past. There will be something else… too. 


	2. Tell Me The Truth

Title: Requiem for a Jaded Dream

Author: DeadRoseBlush

Chapter 2: Tell Me the Truth and Show Me It

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy nor Harry Potter, Joss and Rowling do however. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I sucked in a breath as my throat constricted. "Mommy?" I asked childishly. 

"Shh. Let me start." Liam cocked his head in her direction. He seemed to be the example of calm. He leaned against the wall his eyes closed and his breathing even. 

"I was 22 when I first met him. He saved me from being raped and drained by a pack of vampires. He was knight in shining armor rushing up on his white horse. Only he wore black and his car was a mustang black convertible." Liam gave a small smile. But I stood there in shocked silence. My body felt numb. Why had our mother never told us before? "I asked him if there was anything I could do to repay him. And he told me he just wanted a place to stay for the week. I agreed. During that week we became friends then lovers. He left late at night while I slept. I did not see him again for three years. And when I did the passion was ignited within us once more and we fell to the bed in passion and-." 

"Mom!" I said indignantly. I did not want to hear of her sexapades. 

"Oh! Gomen, I forgot. Well, he left the next morning and nine months later there you were Liam. You look just like your father; you are named after him. Well another three years went by and he had found me. I had moved. I welcomed him and showed him you Liam. He was so proud. And he finally told me why he was so surprised that he had a son. He's a vampire. Vampires cannot have children. He stayed with us for a month and we showed our love to each other. And then he told me that he had to leave. And I watched him go. I do not know where he is or even if he still is alive. He never told me, but he never loved me, if he did well, it would have been different." She finished her story and I stood there frozen. 

"So that would make me part vampire?" Liam asked.

"Hai." 

"How come I never wanted to drink blood or anything?"

"Up until you were three both of you drank blood. Then you just didn't want any. I tried to feed you but you didn't want any." I stared at my mother. I was part vampire and slayer, the vampire blood was diluted but still there. I was part of what I killed. My father was probably a vampire I had slayed. I had probably killed my own father. Oh my god, I had killed my father. I almost stopped breathing, my heart pounded. It was weird you know. This heart beating was circulating blood that I have never known that I had until now. "Rae?" my mother broke my thoughts. 

"Hai?"

"Will you and Liam be going then?"

"Nani?"

"To Hogwarts, Rae. Have you been spacing out through this whole morning?" Liam asked. He had sat down now and was suspending a pen above his own letter. "I'm going. You should come too, you get to save the world, and you might find a boy who is actually interesting in creepy undead girls." My eyes widened. 

"You jerk!" I screamed and hit him hard.

"Hey ow! That hurt!" 

"It was meant to hurt." My mother rolled her eyes. 

"Rae, Liam, stop fighting." 

"Hai Okaasan." We said at the same time. I turned to Liam. 

"Li, are you done with the pen?"

"Don't call me Li! And yes I am." 

"Thank you." I sang out as I wrote my answer. There was a pop and both the sheets disappeared. 

"Cool." Liam said with a smirk. I in turn stared at the empty space and wondered how Liam could take this easily while I couldn't. I never understood him, he was always so calm when others were panicking, and I mean I never have really panicked but I have gotten a little edgy. Liam stood and spoke, "I have to get over to Charlie's house, his car is malfun. And he needs me to help to fix it." Liam was like that, if he was too lazy to say the whole word he would only say part of it, turning mustang into 'stang and malfunctioning to malfun. It was kind of annoying but you got used to it. He left the room.

I bolted upstairs after him and changed into my biker chick outfit; black jeans, combat boots, black tank top, and leather duster. I stepped out of my room as Liam did and I followed him to the door, asking if I could come with. I really needed a good ride and some relaxation. 

"Please?"

"No! Jeez, ever hear of no means no?"

"Come on! I won't bother you!"

"Yeah but you'll be making out with Chris the whole time and I'll have to puke." Liam grabbed is coat. 

"Onegai?" I asked again. 

"No! And that is fin-." He was cut off as he opened the door. In front of us was a man dressed in a dress or was it a robe? I blinked and slid my hand behind me to grab the stake I kept with me at all times. He had half-moon glasses with twinkling blue eyes behind them. He had white hair and a long beard also. "Who the fuck are you?" Liam asked without much tact. 

"I am Albus Dumbledore." He said with a twinkle in his eyes. I blinked. Liam flushed. 

"Sorry, sir." 

"It's quite alright." I stuck my hand out. 

"Pleased to meet my new employer." I said. 

"Ah, but you are also my student." I frowned, Damnit. 

"Righto." Liam said. 

"Come on in." I said to Mr. D. He followed me in. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dumbledore spoke with my mother for a few minutes then he turned to Liam and me. 

"Well, since you have both accepted I supposed it is time for us to go to Diagon ally to get your supplies."

"That would be great." My mother stood. She pulled me close to her. 

"Wo ai ni." She told me quietly. "Be careful my child. You must be careful. You have much to learn. I wish you only happiness and successfulness. Be careful." She said again and whispered a Buddhist prayer in my ear. Then with a flourish she took out her wand and tapped my back. For a moment there was nothing, then a searing pain that disappeared within a minute. She did the same to Liam and by the time I was able to breathe it felt like fire. 

"Wh-what was that?" I asked breathlessly. 

"I magically etched the prayer into you back. It will be with you forever. Or until I take it off. It will protect you." (A/N: in case your wondering what this might look like, this would the same Buddhist prayer that Angelina Joile had etched into her shoulder with that freaking long ass needle. Only this one had more and is large and covers her entire back, from just under scapula to her just before her lower back and the rest is a spell that wards off evil.) I shifted; it felt like I had sunburn all over my back, that burning was going to drive me insane. "Mom, can you please take it off." 

"No." she said firmly. I scowled at her. Liam looked calm. He was smiling but in that smile there was a grimace, I am pleased to say. My mother turned to Liam and hugged him whispering words of wisdom in his ear before stepping back. 

"I'll floo your things to the school, tomorrow." She said. 

"Floo?"

"It's a way of travel." She explained. "I love you both." She said as she lit the fireplace and pulled out a stone from the fireplace. Inside was the neon green floo powder. 

"What do I do with this?" I asked as I picked some up. 

"Put the powder in there and step inside of the fire." My mother said. I did, being a Slayer had it perks, I wasn't nearly afraid of fire as I should be. "Now say 'the Leaky Cauldron' as clearly as you can."

"The Leaky Cauldron!" there was a spinning sensation and I closed my eyes. I could feel it; I was getting nearer to my destination. If I were coming out of a fireplace at a great speed most likely I would be thrown out. 'Prepare for duck and roll landing,' I thought warily. My feet touched down and I was thrown forward. I duck and rolled right out of there. It probably looked like some kind of action movie, where the hero is covering in plaster dust from shooting at the ceiling and he ducks and rolls and while he does this the dust poufs off of him, it looks all badass. Then he gets up and shoots the bad guys. I think that happened in Blade, great movie. So anyway I ducked and rolled in ended up crouching in the end. I stood and dusted myself off. 

Everyone had turned to see the yank in roll in. I raised an eyebrow, "What is this? Fashion group statement of the year?" I asked, way tacky, everyone was wearing what Albus was. "Jeez, know how to sheep, much?" no one spoke. I sighed. There was noise behind me and I turned and saw Liam standing and brushing his clothing off. "Damnit. And I just washed these." 

"Where's Albus?" I asked just as there was puff and pop. I blinked, Albus stood in front of me wearing a smile. "Ack! Where the hell did you come from?!" 

"I apperated." 

"Oh alright, that makes me feel so much better." I said with all of the sarcasm I could manage. I continued, "Considering that I have no freaking clue what that is." 

"You will learn it in time, Ms. Kogo." 

"I hope I do." I said with more sarcasm. He led Liam and me out into the ally without a word to anyone else. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Great, a wall! How exciting." I was tired, bored, and kind of hungry. How would you have acted? Albus smiled and took out a stick, wand, whatever, and tapped the wall in different places. The wall began to fold itself, and when it was done the site of a square bustling with people, erm wizards and witches struck me. Stores met my eyes that I have never heard of. I blinked, one, twice, three times. "Holy hell." Was all I could say as I stared. Liam shoved in front of me and stared. 

"Cool." 

"Stow it!" I said and marched off. Albus stepped with me. 

"We should go to Ollivanders first." He said.

"And what exactly is in Ollivanders?" 

"Wands." Was the only thing he said as he stopped in front of the shop and swiftly walked inside. I stood there waiting for Liam. Liam, out of breath, stopped in front of me. 

"Damnit. I hate it when you use your Slayer strength." He whined. 

"Come on, this something that you'll like." I said and led him inside. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Albus and a man with light, light blue eyes stopped talking. 

"Ah. So this is the Slayer and her brother. Vampires you said?" 

"Yes, Dimitri."

"Only half, Sir." I said. 

"Ah well I think I have the perfect wand for you, Ms. Kogo." He scurried to the back of the shop. 

"Yes, yes, curious, indeed." He muttered to himself as he pulled the slim black box out from where it was practically hidden. He hurried back and presented the wand to me. The lining of the box was black. I gazed at the wand. It was black and perhaps 12 inches. 

"Ebony, 13 inches, with the core of a Vampires soul. Not very flexible I'm afraid." I gazed at it before reluctantly picking it up. The shop went cold and it was like a black veil had been pulled over my eyes, as a surge of power rushed through me. I blinked and it was gone. 

"Well, that seems to be the wand for you. Now for your brother." He went off again talking as he went. "This one came in only a few days ago. It is a beautiful wand." The box was red with pink lining. Liam gazed at the wand before picking it up. There was the same noticeable whoosh and then it stopped. "Let's see that is, Cherry Wood, 12 inches, it has some flexibility, and its core, I believe, is Slayer blood." I blinked and stared at his wand. It has Slayers blood in it, "I believe the Slayers name is Buffy." Buffy? Weird name, much. 

"Buffy is one of the Slayers that you will be meeting, Rae." Albus said quietly.

"Okay, cool." I stuck my wand in my pocket and Liam followed my example. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

We headed over to Flourish and Blott's. Liam choose a few books on Defense Against the Dark Arts and a book called Vampyer. I choose several books on DADA and vampires, as well as a few on mythical creatures, and goddesses. What? You think I wouldn't? I would like to know more about them considering I totally wished I was one. A girl can dream. Anyway, we went from there to the apothecary, then to the school supply store. Finally we stood in front of Madam Malkin's Robes. "Ehe, I'm a guy so I don't think I will be going in there." Liam said. 

"Why Liam, didn't you know, all wizards where robes. It's, like, required." I said with a malicious grin. He glared and I smirked. 

We walked in. Immediately M.M was on us. She spoke of different styles and such while the tape measured. "Madam, I believe we will just have the normal Hogwarts robes." 

"Albus, can I pretty please have them in color?" I asked. 

"Seeing that you will be a student I think the answer is, no." Damn. Well, at least I got to have a dress robe. For the next hour MM and I talked about the dress robes and finally I saw one that made me go all 'Whoosh' inside. Okay, so maybe it really wasn't that much of a robe but more like a dress. But still, MM had the right idea. It's a deep emerald green with silver trimming, and the string and behind the very corset like bodice is silver to. It of course laces in the front. Ooo-la-la. It's very tight and form fitting on top with a scoop neck. However upon reached the waist it flows freely, kind of makes me think of those old 1700's dresses or from, like I dunno, Elizabethan times, the sleeves are freaking long but they flare out at the end. I like it. 

"How much?" 

"10 galleons." She said with a smile. (5 galleons to a twenty in America. Can anyone tell me what the Wizard system with Knuts, sickles, and galleons? I don't know.) 

"I'll take it." Dumbledore smiled and paid MM. Score one for Rae. 

"By the way deary, if you point your wand at it and say, Presto Chango Trimming or Dress and say the color you wish them to be you can change the color. I know the incantation is corny but it was my own spell and those words were never used." Nifty I thought, I would definitely be using that one. Liam rolled his eyes; he had found one but well in a more guyish sense. His was blue. Blue really was his color. We were done, finally. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dumbledore smiled at us and we loaded down with packages made out way back to the Leaky Cauldron. Once inside Dumbledore shrank the packages and put them in a pocket then, dropped what he called a sickle into an empty dish beside the floo powder container and took some powder. He threw it into the fire and stepped in, "Hogwarts!" The process was repeated with Liam and me. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I did that impressive roll once more and even pulled out a couple of knives and twirled them before turning to my left and placing one at the woman's heart and one at her throat. I glared coldly. "Who are you?" She looked down at the knives.

"Impressive. But if I do this-." She whirled and caught my arms under her own and pressured my hands to drop the knives. "How will you get out?" 

"Easy." I said as my knives clattered to the floor. I yanked my arms back with all of my strength and lifted her to flip over me. She flipped and turned getting into a fighting stance. 

"You're good." She said and got out of her stance, I refused however, to get out of mine. She smiled; she was a pretty sort, shorter then me with long slightly curly dirty blonde hair and bright hazel eyes. "I'm Buffy Anne Summers." She said and stuck out her hand. I stared for a second. 

"Evelyn Rachael Kogo, it's a pleasure to meet the woman who gave her blood for my brother wand." I said. She blinked in surprise. 

"Really, your brother received my blood?"

"Yes."

"What is the core of your wand?"

"A vampire's soul." Her eyes clouded with pain for a second and she stuck out her hand. 

"Lemme see." I handed her my wand. She stared at it.

"It has two soul entwined." She said quietly.

"How can you tell?" 

"You'll be able to tell with time."

"Do you know the vampires?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"Darla and Drusilla." I blinked as a memory surface. It was awhile ago, but I had been wandering around when a vampire jumped me. She was pretty and obviously from England and very insane. She spoke weirdly, like she was some type of prophet. I remember smelling her, a trait that Slayers seem to have, or perhaps it's my vampire blood. I also felt her vampiric signature. I staked her but I remember her feeling but I had almost forgotten the incident until now. That's why the wand chose me. It had the insane woman's soul inside. It recognized me. And that's why it felt so familiar. Eh, disturbing little wand, nothing but trouble I tell you. I should burn it! As if it were listening to my thoughts the wand glowed ominously red and skidded out of Buffy's hand landing on the floor. I picked it up, and cold washed over me. 'Please don't be afraid Evelyn Darling, I only want to play, Aunt Drusilla wants to play with you.' I dropped the wand in surprise and the cold whooshed away. 

"Evelyn-?" Buffy started to ask. 

"Don't!" I cried out. 

"What?"

"Don't call me that. Rae is fine." I said. She gazed at me with a frown before there was a whoosh and Liam came tumbling out of the fireplace. Buffy's eyes widened when she saw him. 

"Angel." I heard her whisper, shock evident in her eyes. She shook her head and to cover up her surprise, coughed loudly. "Sorry, I had a frog in my throat." She said with a smile. I blinked, what the hell was that? I relaxed my shoulders and body. 

"So where's Dumbledore?" 

"He asked me to take you to your rooms until tomorrow." 

"Alright, lead the way." Liam ogled at her ass as she walked in front of us. I kicked him sharply. 

"Ow! What the fuck!" he said rather loudly. Buffy turned with a frown. 

"What-?" I cut her off. 

"Nothing I think he just stubbed his toe."

"Oh. Well, come on then, the rooms not that far away." She said, her long legs stretched the fabric of her jeans and I heard Liam gulp. I glared at him and walked ahead. Within second we were in front of a large tapestry. A young woman dressed in a peasants outfit from the medieval times was holding a vampire down as she held a stake above his heart. She thrust the stake down and he 'poofed' and disappeared to dust. "'Ello, there, My I 'ave the password, please?" Buffy smiled. 

"Sunnyhell!" 

"Thank you, miss." She said her British accent pronounced. The tapestry swung open and Buffy climbed through the hole and I followed with Liam bringing up the behind. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Candle and firelight flickered, creating shadows across the room. I shuddered; it was kind of creepy. I glanced around the room. People were sitting in overstuffed chairs. The chairs varied in color, mostly dark colors, red, blue, purple, green, and black. The walls were painted a dark red-ish purple color and the carpet was black. I raised an eyebrow at this but it was the people that caught my attention. An older male, a one eyed male, a red head, a two women brunette style, and a blonde male. "These are people that I have known a long time." Buffy said. 

"Hey! You're the Watcher that came to my house last year!" I said. The man in tweed stood, his blue eyes twinkling behind his wire frame glasses. 

"Yes, I am. Evelyn is your name?" I shivered at the name. 

"Please, call me Rae. And this is my brother, Liam" I said, a quake went through me again. Liam smiled and gave a nod.

"This is Rupert Giles." Buffy introduced. 

"Hi, I'm Cyclops. I lost my ability to shot lasers out of my eye." The brunette man said with chuckle. I laughed, "Actually my name is Xander Harris." 

"I'm Willow Rosenburg, I practice Wiccan magic." She said and wiggled her fingers and waves of glitter followed them. 

"I'm Andrew and this is Faith." Said the blonde haired man. The older and curlier haired brunette smiled at me and wiggled her fingers in a greeting. 

"I'm Dawn, Buffy's sister." The younger brunette spoke her voice like a gentle wind. 

"Hello." I said. 

"So you're here to help against this Volley Court guy right?" Buffy asked. 

"Voldemort." Giles corrected. 

"Whatever, Giles."

"Yeah, I am, I'll also be taking classes."

"Cool!" Dawn squealed happily. "I am too! What year?" 

"Sixth." I replied.

"Me too!" she yelled happily. She grabbed my hands and I suddenly felt like a child again, how long ago was it when I had let myself laugh and play, too long. Too long. We giggled and twirled. My stomach was undoing the nervous knot. My muscle relaxed. 

"We going to be Sixth years!" we sang out happily. 

"We are going to find cute boys!" we sang again. 

"We need to stop before we get to dizzy!" I screamed. She laughed and we flung ourselves away from each other. I landed on a chaise lounge and she landed in Xander's lap. Xander blushed furiously and Dawn smiled and got up. I blinked, and how old was Xander? 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A tingle went up my spine and I whirled to the "door". Buffy and Faith had tensed up but I was the one who had taken action. I walked calmly to the "door" and pulled out my knives. I was about to fling the knives when the "door" swung open. I faltered when I caught site of a Liam wannabe. Buffy also seemed caught in the moment. Her eyes softened and pain and happiness shone in her eyes. "Angel." She whispered. She took a step toward him. He sucked in an un-needed breath. 

"Buffy." He said. He stepped toward her and then they were in each other's arms. They held onto each other tightly. Discreetly I noticed Xander's lips tighten angrily. "Angel" stepped away from Buffy. I was discreetly twirling my knives threateningly and in general looked very badass if I do say so myself. "Angel's" eyes landed on me. He gave a small gasp that everyone but me seemed to not notice. I frowned and stowed my knives as I was stowing them my hand brushed the wand. 'Oh look Drusilla, is that _Angelus?_ What does he call himself now? _Angel?_ Who knows, he keeps switching so we never will know who it is. And remember Liam?' I blinked as the cold washed away leaving me feeling dirty almost. I felt weird. "Darla....." I let the name slip off my tongue, enjoying the feeling I got from it. Three heads snapped into my direction, but I was too far-gone to notice. Who was this mysterious Darla? And Drusilla, what of her? Who were they? How old were they? Did they still exist? 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I sucked in a breath. Fire caught in my stomach rushed to my lungs and the cold settled over me. A veil fell in front of my eyes and that's when I felt it and saw it. It wrapped around my body like a snake, then another came, and doing the same twisting the other did. They tightened around me and I gave a surprised squeak. My lungs burned with need for air but I couldn't breathe. My body felt cold and I gave another cry as the last of my precious air was sucked out. My blood ran frozen within me. My body cried out for oxygen but I ignored it and savored the silken but tight caresses of these spirits twisted around me. They loosened their grip on me and I gasped in pants of air. The silken sliding of their form was getting me, for lack of a better word, very scared. Cold hands, colder then the spirits sliding over me, gripped my forearms tightly. I gasped and was pulled out of my trance. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Angel" stood before me. His dark eyes bore into mine. I shuddered and felt Darla and Drusilla retreat. "Are you alright?" he asked, eyes pleading, haunted eyes. Stop it! Stop it, now! How dare you! How could you! No, just stop! Don't do it-

"Hello? Are you alright?" he asked. I recovered. 

"I'm fine!" I stressed and stood. "Nothing like near death to bring me to my senses." I said haughtily. 'I wished you missed me like I missed you......' Stop! Now please stop! Shut up! At that moment my mind wasn't exactly sound. After encountering those snake-like spirits, the dream I had about being a goddess then youkai flared had flared up, making it impossible for me to discern the correct time. 

"Shut up!" I cried. My façade whirled, "You can't just kick me out! I am the War goddess! Who is going to-." Twist. "Shut up! Stop! I order you to sto-." Slide "Accept your fate, your army will perish and you will be defeated and crushed into-." Slip. "I care none for him, kill the beast-" Crack. "Get up and fight! You dirty, humans, I am here there is no reason-." Crumble. "So you think of me a-." Click. "Weak? I am a goddess! You humans are the-." Clack. "Pitiful and you call yourself a youkai? How dare you be in my-." I gave a cry and was yanked from the two colliding times. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dumbledore's face floated above me. "What happened?" I asked thickly. 

"Your past personas are conflicting. Drink this." He pushed a flask into my hands I drank it and promptly let the darkness wash over me. "Better?" 

"Much." I said. The others had left the room and we were alone.

"Your personalities are colliding with one another. But there is nothing we can do."

"What do you mean? What are you talking about?"

"You didn't realize? You've been re-incarnated. Twice. Apparently you did something naughty while a goddess and were turned into a youkai. Then you died and became you. This often happens with re-incarnation. The body sometimes gets confused. I can take it away but there are possible consequences." 

"Like?"

"If I were to take the goddess away you would become very much an epitome of bad. And if I were to take the youkai away you would become too good and wouldn't be able to fight." My mouth dried. Evil or too good. I would rather go with evil any time. I frowned. 

"Would it be too bad if I got rid of them?"

"No that only happens in a rare occasion." 

"Can you do it?"

"Yes but tomorrow, Liam, Dawn, and you are going to be sorted. You will be the Head-girl along with Hermione Granger. Also Draco Malfoy with be the Head-boy with Ronald Weasley. They will keep you incidents under control."

"And how, pray-tell, am I supposed to pass for a Head-girl?"

"This is a time turner, you'll be using it to repeat hours of the day to learn and catch up. But we decided that the time turned will be used to extra schooling, you will be doing, as Miss Rosenburg says, a Vulcan Mind Meld with Miss Summers and Miss Granger." He gave me an hourglass like object and rattled on for a few minutes about how to use. The info stuck in my mind but I wasn't listening to him right now. 

"Sounds like fun." I mutter darkly. He chuckled. 

"I don't think your hate of school will continue after this." He said, rather chipper-ly. I was ready to say, 'Stow it old man!' 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dumbledore left afterward and I stood alone in the common room. It was comforting kind of loneliness. This was new to me and admittedly terrifying. Who would I meet? Harry Potter, who was he? Were there betrayers? Liam seemed fine with this, but I couldn't help but remember that the seventh circle of hell was reserved for betrayers and mutineers, at least, according to Jack Sparrow, a fictional but cunning character. Would I become a betrayer, it was in my blood after all. How could in not be, being that I was kicked out for betraying a terrible secret was what Dumbledore had said my past self had done. And vampires weren't very loyal either. Youkai were known, when there were still thousands living, to be cunning and mutinous. Would I turn my back on this and become what I dreaded? These thoughts weren't light ones. They weren't something I wanted to think about and dwell upon. 

I turned to examining Angel and his connection to my wand. My wand held perhaps old lovers or comrades of his. I knew he was vampire and old too, but I didn't know his history. Darla had spoken of Liam and Angelus. Liam was my fathers name, was he a comrade of Angel? Angelus sounded like a lengthened Angel. Was that Angel's alter ego? And Buffy? What of her connection to the handsome Angel, an Old lover? It seemed like that, but I sensed tension in the air. Xander didn't like it when they hugged. Had he dated Buffy? Or had he just not liked Angel. I hadn't noted the others reactions but they didn't matter. Dawn had also flirted with Xander. He had to be at least 23 and she was 18, were they attracted to each other? I was tired; I didn't have time for these pointless thoughts. I frowned, how would I find my room? As this thought occurred, Liam thundered down the staircase. 

"Come on, there's some hot cocoa and pajamas in our room and there a warm bath drawn for you." His hair, I noticed, was wet. I smiled to reassure him I was fine and trooped upstairs. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As I sank into the warm bath, I let the water wash away my worries, I could ponder later. Now was the time of the bath. No one and nothing would interrupt this sacred time. I sank into up almost to my nose. Bubbles floated atop the orchid scented water and I felt my pondering wash away, replaced with thoughts of cute British boys. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

DRB: I think that was a good way to end a long and complicated chapter. 

Rae: Yes, I agree. 

DRB: Okay, I need a little help on the subject of Spike, originally I was going to have him be a baddy and turn Rae onto the dark side of things. He will probably be lurking the forest looking for trouble and she'll run into him but won't kill, something will draw her in. Here's a little excerpt from it. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_I strolled through the forest. My senses on high alert. Liam had wanted to come but I had brushed him off. I wanted a night alone to do what I wanted, not what someone else wanted. I was the Slayer, no one else, save Buffy and Faith. _

_A crack sounded to my right and I snapped my head toward where the sound had come. My eyes darted around to find whatever made the sound. My senses went on high alert, a vampire, probably an old one, was prowling. I sighed, "Look, I already know you are there, so there is no point in trying to pretend you're not out there and then make creepy noises." I shouted into the silence. There was rustling and a person stepped forward. My breath caught, he was a sight indeed. _

_His bleached hair was slicked back, Draco style. He was tall, perhaps six-foot-five or just six-foot. I couldn't tell, but I did know that he had wonderfully toned sinewy, lean muscles under that black ensemble. His leather duster was well worn and as he looked up I caught piercing blue eyes. I was lost in them. They were bright and magnetic. Fire rushed to my belly and I tried to rid myself of it. He gave a dark sardonic chuckle. _

_"'Ello Love.__ Decided to come a-hunting alone? Don't you know that dangerous beasties lurk." He was a foot away and I stepped back and looked up into his eyes defiantly. _

_"Like you?" He gave another of those chuckles that twisted and shivered its way down my spine. _

_"Yes, like me, Bint." _

_"I have a name." _

_"I like your fire. It amuses me." I growled. "Oh, no need to be testy. I'm not going to attack you, I've had a fill of my students for one night." _

_"I'm not afraid of you, you just piss me off." I growled out. He stepped forward and I refused to step back. _

_"You smell of vampire." He said quietly. "But you are a Slayer. Have you been sleeping with one?" he sneered and I flushed. That was something another vampire had said to me a year ago. Now I knew why I did. _

_"No, my father is, was, a vampire." _

_"Awww, did baby girl Slay her father." he said and smirked. _

_"No." _

_"Well, Chit, it been lovely chatting with you, but I have other pressing matters to attend to. If you want to have a talk, or a bit to eat, just come a-haunting around this neck of the woods." He walked off without another word. Some many innuendoes in those sentences. He could help me, he could break me, and he make me. And I knew, at that moment, I was seduced by that bleached vampire. I was seduced into the dark end of the yin and yang. _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

DRB: basically that's a little something that I have toyed with, the other scenario is Spike coming with Angel and just catching a drink of blood instead of going to the chambers that are occupied by Buffy and Co. If he were to come it would take place after the latest season of Angel, so there would be a lot of strain between the whole Angel/Buffy/Spike situation. Please drop me your opinion on this matter. It would be a lot of help.

Rae: I personally like the first one. 

DRB: that you, not me. I'm divided. 


	3. Invisible, Don't We Wish We Were

Author: DeadRoseBlush

Title: The Ties That Bind Us

Chapter: Three- Invisible, Don't We Wish We Were

Disclaimer: look at the first chapter; I don't own anything from Buffy, Harry Potter, and the rest of it is mine. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Buttery beams of light streamed in through the shades of the dorm like room. I sat up and yawned; I stretched and cracked every joint I could. The pops filled the room as a musical with no tune, as they faded I got up and looked for Liam. He was no where in sight. I shrugged on a robe, meaning an actual robe, and headed to the common room. Willow stood there looking at her watch. "Oh! You're up! Finally. I thought you would never get up."

"What time is it?" she glanced at her watch. 

"Time for breakfast." She turned and walked to the portrait hole. I followed as my stomach gave a loud rumble. I glowered and ran after Willow who was halfway down the long hall. Thank the gods and goddesses for the Slayer speed. By the time I met her we were already to the "Great Hall", as Willow called it. Inside there was a higher table where teachers were sitting. I glanced about. There were four other larger tables. Above them were the House banners. Slytherin's had a snake and in the background green and silver. Gryffindor was a lion with red and gold. Hufflepuff's was a badger, with black and yellow. And finally Ravenclaw was an eagle with blue and black. (A/N: I can't remember Ravenclaw's, and I'm too lazy to look it up.) 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dawn was sitting at the Gryffindor table talking to Liam and three other people I didn't recognize. I strode over and straddled the bench. I gave a small smile but didn't speak as I stuffed a piece of bacon into my mouth.

The two boys stared and the girl glanced at me. She smiled and stuck out her hand. 

"Hermione Granger." She said. I took her hand a rush went through me. The words burst out before I could stop them. 

"'Ello, Love, you have such a pretty little spark, so bright. You have the sight. You've got a little star of power inside of you. And 'im, he's floating all about you, weaving his wicked spell on you. Miss. Edith says to be careful because you'll hurt, you'll hurt so much more. Miss. Edith says that you should stop with your sorrow and sing a song joy, Black haired lad. Joy! Don't become broody like Angelus; Angelus doesn't want to play with Miss. Edith and me anymore. You will come into your power and you will be great, beautiful with power and meaning. I see such sadness upon you but rejoice for the Black isn't dead just trapped. So trapped and stuck in between, he's floating about you trying to tell you but you ignore it. Lad wake up and live for joy, there should be no more sorrow. You will be helpful and great, know throughout the world, a Weasel turned savior." I said it in an insane rush and when I was done I gasped and covered my mouth. Dawn stared at me, fear in her blue eyes. It had gone quiet in the Great Hall and I felt sick. Drusilla. It all came down to her. Before I was even aware of it Angel had hauled me up and dragged me out shouting that no one interrupts our conversation. The sickness rose in my stomach and I forced myself not to puke. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He grasped my shoulders and his fingers bit painfully into them. 

"You spoke like her, why?" he asked, his voice held pain and anger. 

"I-She- she and Darla, their souls, they are the core of my wand. And if I touch my wand I channel them, kind of. Only I don't have my wand with me, so I think that whole Insane-Babble-On-Destiny-stuff is gonna happen when I touch someone. Well maybe." He looked stricken. 

"It's a curse, one no one should be burdened with." when he said that his voice held a trace of a Colin Farrell Irish brogue. I looked up at him and for the first time since I met him I had not saw the monster that lurked beneath him, I had not saw that old wisdom. But instead I had seen a torn broken man, a man trying to atone for his sins, I saw a man who didn't want others to be afflicted with a curse, I saw a man who held a curse with him and knew the burden it came with. It was something I could relate to. 

"It's a curse and a burden." I finally said. He nodded and took a step away from me. But before he did I had caught a familiar scent. Drusilla? Buffy? I couldn't tell, for all I knew it was Xander's scent, but I couldn't tell. 

"It's a curse that will probably stay with you for the rest of your life." He sounded forlorn and angry. He sighed. "Let's go back inside. No doubt you are hungry." 

"Isn't it dangerous for you to be walking around in sunlight?"

"No. The windows here are enchanted so I can walk around with no problems."

"Cool deal." I said, "You come and work for us and we let you be in the sunlight for some time." 

"Yes, I suppose." He said with a small smile fixed on his face. 

I walked in. Dawn shot me a slightly terrified look. The two boys and Hermione looked a little more then freaked out. My blood froze and I stopped, Angel placed a hand on my back urging me forward. I sat down and didn't speak. 

"So……………" I finally said. Dawn jerked her head to me. 

"You spoke like her. You said things she would have said. You were speaking like Drusilla!" she said accusingly. 

"My wand, its core is two vampire's soul entwined. Drusilla and Darla." 

"But why did you-?"

"Speak like her? I don't know, I guess I share a close connection to her and I channel her. Last night, when I started freaking out, that was when she and Darla started to inhabit my body and mind. It was like I was taken to another dimension; they were inside of me. Now I have part of them with me." I said, I was partially guessing and leaving out the truth. My vampire side had bonded with them. Neither boy spoke. 

"Vampires souls?" Hermione spoke. 

"Yeah."

"Why would a wand with vampires souls respond to you? In fact I never knew they used souls as cores." I shrugged rare, whoo-hoo. 

"Well, mine I guess was an exception." I said lamely. There are always, _always_, exceptions to rules. No matter what. 

No one spoke for several minutes. Then finally the redhead spoke up. 

"So. Uh. My name is Ron Weasley." He said. The black haired boy looked up,

"Harry Potter." I glanced at the boy, the person I was to protect. Could I pull through? I banished the thought from my mind. 

"Nice to meet the one whom I am supposed to protect. Evelyn Rachael Kogo, call me Rae." I said. Their eyes went wide. 

"Protect?" Ron said incredulously. Obviously he was thinking that while I may be slightly muscular I could never protect anyone. 

"I know, I know, it's hard to believe that me someone so slight could hold my own in a fight but believe when I get knocked down I get up again." I winked, I couldn't help but at the small innuendo there. Ron's heart thudded faster. Harry started to sweat slightly. Teenagers. I rolled my eyes at Dawn and she broke into a wide grin. 

"So, Hermione, you're the girl I'll be bunking with then?"

"Oh yes, and poor Ron, he has to bunk with Draco Malfoy."

"Surely he can't be that bad." I said. 

"Oh he's absolutely horrible." 

"And don't call me Shirley!" Dawn and I said loudly causing several people to look at us as if we were insane. Xander however was giggling madly. I shot him a grin and turned to Ron and Harry. 

"So what's up with you two? Any interesting interests?" Hermione groaned. 

"You can drown her with Quidditch later, right now I think she needs to have some girl talk with Dawn and me, plus Professor Dumbledore wanted to see us." She grabbed my hand and Dawn grabbed my other and I burst into a chorus. 

"We're off to see that wizard! The wonderful wizard of Oz! Because, because, because, he's a wonderful wizard if there ever was!" we sang out. I grinned, that song applied to all life situations, I swear to it. We skipped up to the Head Table and Dumbledore got up. 

"Excuse me but I believe I have some business to attend to. Miss Rosenburg, would you join me?" 

"Sure." Willow chirped and got up. I breathed a sigh of relief; somehow the thought of Willow with us was comforting. She was a goddess, a pure, white beautiful goddess. She told me that she was the one who activated all of the Potentials. She was definitely a very good person.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

By now we were in a private room, there was a circle drawn with a small "door." I frowned, "And this is for?" 

"To catch up both you and Dawn. Liam couldn't join us. He and Angel were talking about cars. He said he would join us after you two were done." I rolled my eyes, what was with Liam and cars? I would never know. 

"I like to call this the Vulcan Mind Meld; it's more of a Wiccan thing." She said, "Now I want all of you to drink this. And bath and then put on those robes." Dumbledore and Willow left the room. I looked at the goblet and grimaced before pinching my nose. 

"Bottoms up!" I said and drank it. To say the least it was disgusting, and immediately afterward I had to puke. Only I couldn't, there was no puking for me. Dawn started to dry heave over the toilet and Hermione had turned a slight green color. I frowned and glanced at the three warm steaming tubs. No more modesty. I stripped off my pants first. Hermione's eyebrows rose. 

"What are you-?" 

"I'm doing what Willow told me to do." I said, stating the obvious and without blinking pulled my shirt over my head. Dawn had turned from the toilet and studied my body. 

"Nice, you work out don't you?" she asked. 

"Nope, never." I joked lightly, Dawn grinned and gave a "Yeah, sure" look. Dawn shimmed out of her pants and pulled her shirt over her head. She blushed slightly. I raised an eyebrow. "You have been hiding that nice body under those baggy clothes? You must work out to get that." She shrugged secretively. While I was more, erm, voluptuous, Dawn still had a nice rack. Cough. She seemed just as fit as I was. 

"Yeah I know." She smiled and we looked expectantly at Hermione, Brits were definitely more modest then us Americans. Hermione flushed a delicate red and sputtered. 

"C-can you turn a-around?" she asked. I looked at Dawn and raised an eyebrow. 

"Oh come on Hermione, we are all women here, I have two little sisters and mother, I think I've seen every body there is to see. Well then again there was that vampire who was stripping for me while I was tied up; well actually it was more like for her Sire……" I trailed off and forced myself to look sheepish. Dawn giggled and Hermione flushed a deeper red. 

"Yeah Herm, I have Buffy for a sister, she isn't exactly what you would call figure challenged. And Anya, she isn't, wasn't too discreet………… Willow would sometimes walk around in her underwear. I'm used to it. Plus all of those SIT's helped me with modesty too." Dawn gave a shrug. Whoa. Hermione finally acquiesced and first shrugged off her long robe. Then she carefully pulled her shirt and vest over her head. I gaped. 

"Wow, Herm. Who would've known you were built under those robes and fussy British clothing. It really doesn't flatter your figure." She flushed. 

"I know but I don't want guys dating me because I have a nice rack and body but because I am smart." She said. "I want people to take me seriously." I smirked. 

"Girl, look at Dawn and I, we are both very un-figure challenged, and we deal, plus you have to force people to understand that you are serious." Hermione gave a small smile and shimmed out of her skirt and stockings. I smiled, "Better, you know to help with modesty you should go to nude beaches and skinny dipping. Nude beaches no one cares because even the ugly bodied people are walking around letting it all show. I went to one once. It was interesting and I got to see a lot." (A/n: it's against my nature to skirt around things, I have to say things very bluntly, how else are people gonna get it? If you don't like how I do things, tough. If you have a complaint just e-mail me at DeadRoseBlush13@yahoo.com. Have fun!) 

Hermione flushed at my suggestion, "No I don't think I could do that, maybe skinny dipping but not nudist beaches". We all kept are underwear on as we stepped over to the baths. They were huge, long and tall, reaching almost my waist, and being that longer then I was tall. I giggled and motioned for them to turn as I stripped my underpants off and went thigh deep into the almost scalding water. I took off my bra and sank into the inviting water. "Ahh……………" I moaned out. Hermione and Dawn followed my example. Salts scratched my bottom and sprig of herbs I could not identify for the life of me floated about. The best thing was the bubbles. I let out sighs and moans of pleasure. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Two hours past and finally the water had grown cold. I stepped out and pulled on a towel. The warm cotton of the towel soaked up the cold water and I glanced at the robe I was given. It was made of thin material, silk, red silk. Sewn onto the silk in many colors were runes and symbols. I slipped it over my head and looked into the mirror. My long black hair hung in thick twisted cords. My bangs still had some of their bounce and my skin had a flushed pink color to it. I smiled. Hermione wore a green robe and Dawn wore a blue robe. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Willow had us seated in a circle. Our hand grasping the others. Slowly we fell into each other mind. Me into Hermione's, Hermione into Dawn's, and Dawn into mine. I observed her memories. Her sisterly love toward Harry and her overwhelming fondness toward Ron, she obviously liked him a lot. I watched as I wandered through her memories, I picked flowers from her field of knowledge. I felt Dawn's presence in my mind and knew she was soaking up my past and knowledge. Minutes, maybe hours later I was soaking up Dawn knowledge and past like a sponge, while she feasted on Hermione's and Hermione drank from mine. It was swirls of color and dusty tomes to me. I absorbed all of it so quickly that I was left to wander around for what seemed like an hour or two while they still drank on. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I pulled away from Dawn's mind as I felt Hermione pull from mine. Willow sat near us. Her hair a white halo and her eyes a crystal blue. The white light around her faded out. 

"Welcome back from the Netherworld." She joked. I stood and felt a wave of nausea pass over me. I steadied myself on the bathtub. My stomach twisted and turned toward the toilet. I dry heaved a few times. 

I straightened and wiped my hand across my mouth. Dawn looked a little pale but nothing worse. "Damn I am so hungry, when's dinner around here?" I asked. Willow smiled and titled her head, thinking.

"In an hour or so. You three go ahead and go back to your rooms and get dressed. And then come back to the Great Hall." We nodded and she went. The moment she was gone Hermione attacked me with questions. 

"What the hell did I see? Did I see you as goddess and a youkai?" I nodded dumbly. Dawn backed away. 

"You don't need to fear me. Glorificus was an idiot, plus she was from a different dimension. I'm from here and I'm not an idiot. Plus I was like that a very long time ago. I'm not that now. I don't have my powers only an imprint that my other selves left on me." 

"Still you would use me! Glory was nice as Ben but she was real bitch, you're nice but how am I supposed to know if your other half turns out to be a real bitch?" 

"Look, Key, why would I want to use you anyway, that would be the biggest act of idiocy I could ever do. Do I really look like some stupid blonde bitch? I told you! I can't even do anything like that anymore!" I asked, placing my hands on my hips. Dawn flushed. 

"I'm sorry…………… I just, Glory kind of screwed up my whole outlook on goddesses." 

"It's all right, I understand. I-what I did to get kicked out." I shook my head, "It was idiocy, and I was very stupid. I was only 523 years old." Hermione glanced at me.

"Well you don't look a day over 18." Hermione said with a grin. I gave a small chuckle and Dawn a giggle. 

"Please, I'll explain things later. I just need to sort things out. I'll explain everything someday just not now, please don't tell anyone."

"Not even Buffy?"

"Buffy can know and so can Giles, but no one else." Hermione nodded and left. Dawn and I left but when we got to my door of my room she turned. 

"You were right." She said quietly. 

"Huh?" 

"About Angel, he was really bad a few decades ago and he was known as Angelus back then. But now…………… well when you fill me in I'll fill you in." she grinned at me and left. I frowned; I was right but what about Liam? I threw my thoughts away and went to my room to pick the perfect outfit to impress all of the new boys I would be meeting later. British boys, I decided, had to be delicious, Prince William and Orlando Bloom? How could they not be? 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I was decked out in my favorite outfit. I slipped on my combat boots, never go without steel toe. I grasped my stake, the one that Liam hand carved for me, it was long and thin and I used it to tie my hair up into a bun. My mother had flooed us are possessions this morning. She had come I could sense her She was down in the great hall. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I squared my shoulders and walked as calmly as I could into the Great Hall. My mother glanced up and met my eyes. She gave a smile. "Rae. I am happy that you are well. That Mind sharing can be tiring, but you have recovered well." 

"Well you know me!" I chirped happily. Thrill ran through my body and I smiled. Professor McGonagall strolled up to me. 

"Evelyn-."

"Rae." 

"*SIGH* Rae, Dawn, and Liam. Follow me. Liam, since you never got around to it, tomorrow you will get to it." She gave him a stern look and we followed her out. We stood at a staircase waiting. I looked at my watch and tapped it.

"Damnit! My watch isn't working!" I whined. 

"Sucks for you." Dawn said. I grinned. 

"I never liked time." I said with a smirk, my double meaning clear to her. Just then the doors burst open. People pushed through. I noted that they had to be from 12-17. My eyes caught the brilliant blue of another's. My breath spilled from my lungs. Fire rushed through my veins. My heart thudded faster and I felt as though a vampire had backed me against the wall and was ready to sink his/her teeth into my sweet flesh. The adrenaline surged through my veins, and I felt ready for a fight, eager for a fight. I gave a small-strangled cry. And I felt Dawn shift to look at me. "Rae?" the spell cast around us broke and brought my eyes to Dawn's stormy blue. 

"I'm fine, I just-."

"Felt something," she lowered her voice, "I felt it too with Harry this morning, like a jolt of adrenaline?" I nodded my head and turned my eyes to the boy. He had white blonde hair that was slicked back with more gel then Angel's. He was tall and obviously filling out beneath those loose robes. I gave a small groan as the surge of people pushed their way past, their magic crackling the air and making me a little more then uneasy. There was so much _darkness. _I had to suck in my breaths to not suffocate under the stifling of all the black magic. I could feel my vampire side starting to get jumpy and excited. My slayer was ready for a fight. Drusilla and Darla were giddy off all of the darkness. I pushed everything down and tore through my façades to find my face a blank neutral one. I placed it on like a mask and Dawn seemed to sense what I was sensing since she had found her own. Liam remained blissfully clueless, until on particularly dark person brushed against him. He grimaced and shifted his face dropping into nothing. 

The last of the students trickled in and I stood there waiting. For what I didn't know. Until some wet 11 year olds burst in. They looked tired and worn. I blanked out what Minerva said but managed to retain it in my memory for later use. I only moved when Minerva did. I glared at some First years and scared them senseless. Liam had managed to step on my toe without me noticing much to my disappointment. Dawn managed to glare at me for glaring at them. 

We followed Minerva into the Great Hall and she pulled out with a flourish an ugly old hat. It opened at the brim and began to sing. Honestly, the craziest thing I have ever seen. I didn't listen to the jumble of words but I paid apt attention when Minerva started to call up people. "Alory, Sun!" the hat was put on her head and seconds later the hat shouted.

"RAVENCLAW!" I blinked whatever. Minutes ticked by and finally they got to the K's. I waited. They went onto the L's. Oh so Dumbledore was gonna make a big deal out of this. Okay, I can play that game. Soon Dawn, Liam, and I were the only ones left on the floor. Students looked at us curiously. Dumbledore stood. 

"I am pleased to say that we have exchange students from the West Coast of America! Please welcome them kindly! Professor you may begin." Minerva smiled. 

"Kogo, Liam!" Liam strode forward. His back straight, he was confident I could feel it oozing off of him. He sat down and the hat fell perfectly on his head. A few moments went by. I could hear the hat whisper to him. 

_"Hmmm, yes plenty of courage, but you're part vampire. Hmmm, interesting. Very cunning and quick. You could be great in Slytherin, but you care not for glory and fame. You are smart but Ravenclaw is not your house. Your human outweighs your evil, you have a soul. Well then it had better be……………"_ it announced to the rest of the hall. 

"GRYFFINDOR!" I smiled and the Lion House roared with applause. 

"Kogo, Evelyn!" I was smooth with my walking, quick and graceful. I kept my face neutral and felt a shudder of Drusilla hissing her way into my thoughts through the wand that I carried in my pocket. I felt the hat on my head and it spoke to me in the same silky voice it used with Liam. 

_"A fighter, you are strong. Wicked in heart and mind but you've got yourself torn in half, part of you wants the darkness the other part of you wants the light. You have a long path ahead of you. You would be the greatest of all Slytherin; you would be very great. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw will only weigh you down. Gryffindor is for the brave and the fearless. And Slytherin is for the cunning and the smart. Who do you think you are?"_

"I think I am both but neither." I answered. 

_"Hehehe, you are a clever one. The vampire and demon in you will eventually take over but for now let's make it………" _

"GRYFFINDOR!" it shouted. The hall was silent then snapped out of their stupor. The Slytherin's looked angry at losing me to the Lighter half of the room. Everyone applauded. 

"Luck," I whispered to Dawn as I passed. 

"Summers, Dawn!" The hat was dropped on her head. It said basically the same as it did for Liam and me, and shouted not very enthusiastically to the crowd. 

"GRYFFINDOR!" it shouted and Dawn basically ran and hugged the hell out of me. I grinned at her, my mind being plagued by what the hat had said. I was darkness, made from it and formed into a human. I grimaced and pushed the thought away, and I wondered where I was supposed to stay.

Leaning over to Hermione, I wanted to ask her but I got distracted and I ended up taking the stake out of my hair when a few wisps fell out of place. My mind was far from my question when I saw that boy again. I felt my stomach drop as I felt Drusilla start to emerge. I fought her down but felt the urge to go out and beat some vampire ass, right about now. Dumbledore gave small speech, which I kind of ignored. He was done and with a little flourish he said, "Tuck in!" and food appeared on my plate. I admit I jumped a little when a whole plate of French fries and ranch dressing appeared on my plate. I took a sip of the drink and was happy to find that it was Vanilla Coke. I ate my fries dutifully and promised to have an oriental salad tomorrow. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

My body was weary from holding back when I normally just jumped up and went to slay and I felt dizzy with exhaustion, but I knew I wouldn't get any sleep tonight. Tonight I would wander the forest, hunting for baddies and relish this feeling. I felt like someone had knocked me on the base of my skull with a hammer. My eyes started to sting and I could feel burning in my veins. Thankfully, Dumbledore has dismissed us, and I headed with Hermione to the tower for the Head Boys and Girls. My body thrummed and I could tell that if anyone could sense my aura it would be glowing. 

We had arrived at the door and Hermione was tapping her foot impatiently. Ron rushed up. "Sorry, I got kind of lost." He said and flushed. 

"Malfoy should be here soon and then we can pick a pass word." Hermione said. I felt darker power from somewhere behind me and turned. Nothing, yet. Seconds later the guy with the piercing blue eyes strolled around the corner and stopped in front of us. I sized him up, a lot of dark energy but he could be salvaged. I met his gaze. 

"Evelyn Rachael Kogo. Call me Rae." I knew my Slayer side as Rachael and Evelyn was my forbidden vampire side. He gave a small smirk. 

"That's a lot of names for someone so small and insignificant. The name is Draco Malfoy." Behind me I heard Ron say with a snicker. 

"Ferret is good to." Draco flushed angrily and snapped at Ron. 

"Stow it Weasel!" I frowned. 

"I don't get an animal name?" I asked feigning hurt. Draco frowned and then spoke. 

"Fine you can have one," he frowned pausing for a second before finally speaking, "Screw it, why should I come up with a nickname for a Yank?"

"Password?" the portrait asked then giggled. Words automatically sprang from my mouth

"Boca Del Inferno." I said without a thought.

"Mouth of hell?" Ron asked.

"Don't ask." The picture swung open and I climbed through happily. I trudged over the trunk that sat in the middle of the room and flung it open. My axes, swords, and various other weapons lay there, lovingly packed. I gave a small grim smile and picked up the sword that had been given to me by my Watcher, he was a good man. The sword was long and a wicked red/silver. The handle was black with inlayed silver and garnets. I twirled it and did a fancy trick I had seen on PotC.

"You know how to sword fight?" Ron asked. I gave a small nod and tried to push down the fluttering in my stomach when Draco spoke up. 

"Why would you even need to know?" he asked in that annoying drawl of his.

"Well, Peroxide Prince, incase you haven't noticed these times are Dark and getting Darker. Plus it came with the job description."

"Huh?" Ron said confused, Hermione winked at me, and Draco growled. 

"This is my natural color!" 

"Of course it is." I acquiesced. He stomped up the stairs and glared at the portrait blocking the room and then he whispered something to it. It swung open and he turned back to me.

"Yank, I'd be careful of what you say! My father is a powerful man-."

"Blah, blah, blah, and my father is a blood sucking asshole. Figuratively." Much. I have to say that no one but Ron looked amused. 

"What's that supposed to mean, Yank?"

"Meaning my dad no, no, wait, I could kick your dad's ass if I wanted to," I know that cheap and immature and childish, I couldn't help it though. Even without all of this extra power running through my veins I could definitely kick his ass. I winced slightly and felt an adrenaline rush coming on. "Look I gotta jet, don't wait up for me." I swung the sword back into it proper sheath and started toward the door. 

"Where do you think you're going?" They chorused at me. I grimaced. 

"Well, children, I am going to go and do my sacred duty and protect your asses from the nasties out there. You got any problems with that?"

"Just who the hell do you think you are?" Draco spat out I frowned. 

"The Chosen one," I finally said and turned toward the door. I turned back having one last think to say "Oh and by the way, Malfoy, I'm probably more significant then you." He growled and I gave a satisfied smirk and left. I felt good right now. I felt powerful. Hermione grabbed my arm and whispered the password to our room in my ear.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I trudged back to the dorm and climbed through it. I was sated from my fights; I had fought and had loved every minute of it. The sword was resting on my shoulder and I whistled the theme to The Good, The Bad, and The Ugly. Two vampires and one demon, although I am not sure what kind it was, were slayed this night. Slim pickings in my opinion. When I walked into the dorm it was a peaceful quiet and breathed deeply. Home for now. 

My thoughts went to Draco; something about him reminded me of my dream. The dream was muddled now so I dismissed it and went to my more troubling thoughts. It was hard, I admit, that I could be something so terrible that I could betray others. I wouldn't let that happened. I went to Hermione's and my dorm but someone was already in my bed. Ron. I sighed; he hated Malfoy enough to not even bother sharing a room. Well as long as they didn't do anything that could get anyone pregnant I was fine with the arrangement. But for now I wanted a bath, a nice long bath. I was covered from head to toe in demon gore. 

The bathtub was larger then the one I had bathed in earlier this day, almost like a Jacuzzi maybe a bit bigger. I ran it full of water and tried different scents finally deciding on the green tea scent. I sank into the tub and sighed. It was a long day and I could feel the persistent bugging of important thoughts on my mind. Angel he smelled familiar but who did he smell like? It felt so familiar and comforting, but why couldn't I figure it out. I moved onto the next thought, Draco. Dreaded Draco. Although he was beyond hot he was too much of a punk ass for me. Personally I could care less about the jerk because I had better things on my mind, but what can I say abusive men and jerks and bad boys have always attracted me. Damn them, damn them to hell and back. My thoughts went in circles for awhile before I noticed that was water was still warm and the clock to my right said 3 AM. And there was someone else in the room with me. 

He had probably been there for at least a half hour perhaps less. I was far to distracted to notice his annoying presence. Although it would have been wise if I had noticed that he had walked in. Thankfully tons of bubbles still floated merrily around me, so I did have sufficient covering. Oddly enough I was clean but the bath water remained just. I stayed silent and tried to ignore him. I mean it was freaking hard since he was intent at openly staring at me. "What? Haven't your ever seen a woman's body before?" I asked, anger flashing in my eyes. At least he had the decency to flush. 

"Of course I have." He said in annoying drawl which, paired with his faint scent of sex, made me know he had, a lot. I shuddered, gross. I mean I had fooled around a bit but nothing to the point of any penetration, down below or oral. Being a Slayer meant I could not have a guy around, or like a guy. Believe me it sucked, I wanted a steady boyfriend not just a Benefit Buddy, but in my line of "Work" you can't have very many strings attached. 

So back to the point, this is not about boys, no matter how much I like them. Draco was still standing there and watching my movements, his eyes were fixed on my neck when I went to pull my hair back from my face. 

"What's that?" he asked and gestured to the puncture wounds on my neck. My hand went to my neck and I touched the wounds lightly. Half a year ago, I was stalking a vampire, probably pretty close to being a Master vampire. He had gotten me though and had tasted me. A fine year he had said. I never talked about it but the mark was still there faint though, mostly hidden strategically, my mom didn't know about it, but Liam did. He was the one who found me the next morning. I was ashamed. I had let a dirty vampire get the best of me. He had sunk his fangs into my flesh and drank deeply from me.

"Nothing." I said slowly. 

"Yes it is, it looks like…." He trailed off, his eyes widened. "Bollocks! That's not a vampire bite is it?" I shrugged. 

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't." I said calmly.

"You got bit by one," he back away slightly, "You are vampire aren't you?" I snorted. 

"If I were a vampire I think I might be killing you by now." I rolled my eyes, he frowned. 

"Look the password to our room is Pureblood." I laughed.

"Boy, you are an original one aren't you?" He flushed crimson and glared at me. 

"If you're not there in five minutes I'm changing the password." I sighed. 

"Go on, I need to get out." He lingered for a moment longer. 

"What other scars do you have?" 

"Some you're not going to see unless you sleep with me." I said. Draco grimaced. 

"Which I would rather die then sleep with a Yank." 

"Suit yourself." I said with a shrug. He left soon afterward and I dried and pulled a robe from the convenient pile where the towels were. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He was lying in his bed when I saw him. The portrait that I stepped through clanked closed and I was left, feeling slightly vulnerable with this man I barely knew who felt so deliciously dark. I recognized the book he was reading, it was from my selection. 

"Malfoy!" I yelled angrily and tackled him. He cried out in surprised and I was soon straddling his chest with his arms pinned above him. I snatched the book with my free hand and flung it on my bed. 

"Well, well, well," he said, his eyes heavily lidded with a look of lust in them, "I didn't think I would shag you quite so soon, you must be very horny if your throw yourself at me, then again all girls do." I snarled at him. 

"I'm not trying _shag_ you, I was getting my book." 

"And why, prey tell, is this book so important to you." I cast my eyes at the book of every known vampire. When vampires were turned it would automatically fill out a spot for them, and any information. Decreased Vampires came in a different volume, which was still in my trunk, I hoped. 

"It is important because my brother gave it to me." I said, making up the lie quickly. 

"Oh, your very broody brother." He said without hiding the disdain in his voice. 

"Stow it, Malfoy." He smirked. "Why did you go into my trunk anyway?" I asked, up until know the thought hadn't occurred to me, why would Malfoy go inside my trunk?

"I wanted to know if you had any gel…." He was lying, I let it slip. 

"Sorry I don't use gel, I use mousse." I said smoothly. I slipped off of him and growled out at him, "Just don't do it again, ask me first." I said. I rummaged through my trunk and came up with a long t-shirt that read: Don't judge someone until you've walked a mile in someone's shoes, then you're a mile away and you have their shoes. I searched for a moment and pulled out a pair of soft loose black pants. Near my trunks there was a rice paper screen where I could dress, obviously the room updated according to the occupants. I went behind the screen and a magic lamp turned on behind it so I could see well. While Draco was glancing at a picture on his bedside table I had managed to grab a pair of underwear. I pulled of the robe and stretched, working out the cricks in my back. 

"You know, it might not be so bad to live with a Yank, there are certain…" I felt a tingle down my spine and knew instinctively that he could see my outline clearly, like in Austin Powers. "… Benefits." He said finally. I almost growled. 

"Really? Like my taste in music, perhaps or clothing?" 

"Clothing," and under his breathe, "More like lack of it." Tingles ran rampant up and down my spine; I pulled my shirt on, my underoos and then my pants. I stepped out and ran my brush through my hair. I hated him; I decided right then when he gave me a perverted grin. I climbed into the warm bed and laid down, my mind far away. In his bed against the wall across from me, Draco turned off his light and rolled over. I turned mine off and rolled over. My thoughts were still on the vampire father I never knew. Liam. Liam what? What was he like? Did he look like my brother? Was he gentle or vicious? Did I carry myself like him? Did he think about me? I sighed and rolled over again and said quietly. "I hate you." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

DRB: Well that's all right now. Next chapter should be like the first day and a Snape run in, maybe. Maybe some Draco/Rae clashing. Ron/Hermione romance. And definitely more of the Sunnyhell gang. 

TT: your grammar and spelling and crap are better in this one.

DRB: I know, I went over it four times. 


	4. Is It Just Me?

Title: The Ties That Bind Us

  
Author: DeadRoseBlush  
  
Chapter Four: Is It Just Me?  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own anything but the Kogo family.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I sat straight up in my bed, my spine ridged and straight. I gave a scream. My dream fresh in my mind and I was breathing heavily, trying to push air in and out of my lungs that were frozen. It felt like I had died. I struggled to breath. Finally after some amount of time I got control, I buried my face in my hands and let out a few sobs. I was well aware I was alone. Otherwise I would have been quieter. There was frantic pounding on my door; Dawn's voice broke though the thick wood of the door.  
  
"Rae? Hey! Rae? I heard a scream!" I did not answer. I heard Buffy and Faith pounding harder and speaking louder.  
  
"Rae? Rae? It's me, Faith! Come on! Open up!"  
  
"Rae? I'm here too! Me! Buffy!"  
  
"Come in...." I said in a tired weepy voice. Faith and Buffy sighed on the other side of the door.  
  
"The password!"  
  
"Pureblood." I said quietly. The door swung open and seconds later closed.  
  
"Hey, what happened?" Faith asked gently, learning a little thing called compassion while in jail.  
  
"A Slayer dream, I died in it. And I don't know. There was fighting and screaming and pain. So many dying..." I murmured and buried my head in Faith's comforting shoulder.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Everything felt like a blur for me. One minute I was crying on Faith's shoulder the next I was attending classes with Dawn and Hermione. I had double potions with Slytherin. And though they didn't seem to mind me nor Dawn, they did bare a grudge against the 'Golden Trio'. In fact one particularly cute Slytherin introduced himself as Blaise Zabini. I have to say I giggled a bit and flirted like mad. He had dark black hair that looked like dark green due to his tie and ocean blue eyes. He wasn't as lithe as Draco but he was still built. I have to say that he was built a bit like Angel perhaps a tiny bit short and a little less broad. But his smile made me melt. Unfortunately Snape didn't share the same enthusiasm as his male Slytherin students.  
  
"Miss Kogo, kindly flirt with Mr. Zabini another time and take your seat!" he told me in a cold voice. His whole aura screamed vampire. The slayer side of me kicked in.  
  
"What if I want to stand?" I asked, with a grin.  
  
"Then you may stand for the rest of the hour!"  
  
"Sure boss-man. How about I stand for the rest of the week? Hm? That'd be cool with you?"  
  
"You can stand for an entire detention! When I've thought of a proper detention you will get a note. 20 points from Gryffindor, have you had enough?"  
  
"Nope, bring it on."  
  
"That's another detention."  
  
"Is that the best you can do?"  
  
"Oh so you want another?"  
  
"Sure. Keep 'em coming!"  
  
"That's another. How many are we at?"  
  
"Two." Malfoy said, a pleased smile playing on his face.  
  
"No three, one from before." I said.  
  
"Oh so you want another?"  
  
"Give it to me."  
  
"Have you had enough? That's another!"  
  
"Aww... can I have another? I was aiming for six." He flushed bright red.  
  
"Sit down Miss Kogo, or you'll find you'll have enough detentions for the rest of your natural life." He narrowed his coal black eyes and I realized he knew that I was a Slayer. Dammit.  
  
"Doesn't matter, mine's shorter anyway. Give me another."  
  
"Sit down; I don't have time for this!" I sat next to Blaise. "Oh, Miss Kogo, I don't think so. You're paired with Mr. Malfoy." Double dammit.  
  
The rest of the double potions I was stuck to Malfoy complaining about how he was stuck with a bloody yank. Finally I got so sick of it that I tapped him on the head with my wand.  
  
"Shut up already will you!" the knife I had wasn't as nearly as good as the one in my boot. I put it down and pulled out the one in my left boot. I flipped it a couple of times in my hand. "Much better!" I said and cut up the mandrake root. Malfoy shot me a look.  
  
"What?" I asked, and then searched my pockets, coming up with cashews. "Want some?" he wrinkled his nose.  
  
"You're going to get us in trouble!"  
  
"Ah, but there is a method to my madness. See just as Harry is Dumbledore's golden boy, you are Snape's golden boy... as pedophile-ish that sounds. Which it does, I mean really. How can you say that a male teacher favors a male student without it sounding all pedophile-ish? Plus, I think he kind of respects me in a way, which is almost non-existent. Therefore he will do nothing!" Draco shook his head.  
  
"You really are mad." I tossed the mandrake root into our 'Forget-Me-Not' potion, one that makes you never forget.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Though I made it through my classes without a hitch when lunch came I was relieved I only had DADA left. My body ached and I was tired. The remnants of the dream forced me into awareness of the world, of the danger I was to everyone else. I supposed at the time I was right but I couldn't help but feel as thought the only reason I cracked later was because of all of the pressure on me. Of course that's something that did not happen until my last year at Hogwarts.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When I walked into the class I was not surprised to see Buffy and Angel standing there, well more like kicking each others asses. Buffy gave a roundhouse kick and Angel caught her foot and twisted it. She went spiraling to the floor. She landed on her belly and pushed herself up and did a leg sweep. Angel fell to the floor and Buffy pounced on him. She pinned him down. Breathing heavily she smirked. "You haven't trained in awhile, have you?" she asked and got up offering her hand. He gripped it, "I remember when you used to give me a run for the money." He gave a small chuckle.  
  
"Well, running a law firm in a big cushy office does that to you." He murmured. Buffy smiled.  
  
"I can so totally see you decked out in an Armani suit." He rolled his eyes. I coughed. Buffy grinned. "Hey, are you feeling better?" Angel got a slightly panicked look.  
  
"What happened? Did you get sick? Are you hurt?" I shook my head.  
  
"Nah, just a horrible dream." He nodded his head but still had an odd look in his eyes. Dawn was standing there and she cocked her head, looking as though she had picked up something but didn't know what to make of it. I tugged on her shirt sleeve.  
  
"Let's sit here!" I gestured to three empty seats in the first row. Dawn nodded absently and sat. Hermione gave me a look which I could not decipher. I shrugged. I was tired and didn't feel like playing mind games. Students filed in and sat down. I watched as Draco flopped into a seat, his goons with him. I made a small noise in the back of my throat and turned my chair so I could no longer see him from the corner of my eyes. "Alright! I am assuming everyone is here! So let's start. My name is Buffy Summers; you can call me Buffy, because I'll feel old if you call me Professor Summers. I am qualified for this job, for those of you who don't think I am. I've been fighting the good fight for, oh about 8 years. Now our first unit is going to be on the "Mythical" creature known as the Vampire. Now, what do you know about vampires?" I raised my hand. A twinkle lit in Buffy's eyes. "Rae?"  
  
"They are immortal, soulless demons, when they are turned their soul is driven out and a demon takes up residence, although there are exceptions to the soulless clause." I sent a look at Angel, "They aren't too difficult to kill. Decapitation, sunlight, fire, drinking holy water, and a stake through the heart." If possible Buffy's eyes got brighter at the mention of the drinking of the holy water.  
  
"Correct, that is very good. Five points to Gryffindor. Now who can tell me what a Master Vampire is?" Dawn's hand rose up. "Yes?"  
  
"A Master is a vampire that had been around for more then one hundred years and has a Sire. Master Vampires are not usually fledglings." Buffy nodded and I gave a small smile.  
  
"Another five to Gryffindor. Now," she said with a wicked smirk. "What four Master Vampires of the Aurelius line were the Scourge's of England?" Hermione's shot up. Buffy nodded at her.  
  
"Darla, Drusilla," I cringed, "Angelus and William the Bloody." Buffy nodded.  
  
"William the Bloody no longer uses that name, he goes by Spike now. Anyone care to guess how he and Angelus came to have these unusual names?" I raised my hand. "Rae?"  
  
"There are two theories of how Angelus chose his name. One was how his sister had told him that he was Angel after he came back from the dead. Another is that he called himself Angelus because it means 'Angel'. And William the Bloody was called that because he wrote Bloody Awful poetry, and later it was shortened from William the Bloody Awful Poet to William the Bloody, after the murders of several people who scorned him in life. He later was called Spike from his unusual way of killing. He killed people by pulled out their entrails and wrapping them around their neck then drives a railroad spike through their head into a wall." A few people around me became pale. I smirked and folded my arms across my chest, leaning back in my chair. Buffy smiled.  
  
"Very good! Now what of the Vampire Slayer?" she asked. Students looked at her blankly. Finally a hand snaked up. She nodded at the slightly pale faced boy with striking blue eyes and Big Bad hair.  
  
"Don't you know," he sneered, "The Slayer is a myth." he snickered and low fived his goons. I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Prat, you know nothing do you? Jeez, Malfoy, did all of that peroxide you use in your hair finally seep into your brain and eat away all of the tissue?" I voiced aloud, His eyes snapped to mine. He stood up.  
  
"What did you say?" he asked with anger.  
  
"You heard me." I said nonchalantly. I flipped my waist length hair. He growled low in his throat and stepped over to my chair. He towered above me and I felt as though he were dominating me. I pushed my seat back and stood. Before I could say anything Buffy shoved us apart. She gave Malfoy a clear look to sit down and she turned to me.  
  
"To the training room." She said.  
  
"But-."  
  
"No, I want you to work off your steam, so to the training room." I nodded and turned to grab my bag. Seconds late Buffy's voice rang out. "Oh, yes, Rae?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"A 6 inch paper on Slayers. Due in two days."  
  
"Alright. Patrol?"  
  
"Angel will patrol with you tonight. I don't want you out there alone, a lot of Master Vamps. Some Angel will know. Spike might be out there. Be on your guard."  
  
"Right. Front entrance? Cross bow and sword good?"  
  
"Bring a stake. After dinner."  
  
"Okay, later."  
  
I slung my bag over my shoulder and went to the Room of Requirement. I thought of the training room and went inside. A room of joy as I liked to call it met my longing gaze. I went to the stall and stripped off my robes and the clothing I wore beneath it. I walked out of the stall. Only wearing my sports bra, which I wore during training, and my underpants, I shrieked when I spotted Draco Malfoy standing there. Leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest. He was smirking that insufferable smirk of his.  
  
"Pervert! Close your eyes!" he did nothing of the sort, but he did place a slim hand over them. I have no doubt he was peaking while I searched for my yoga pants. And I knew he was because the second my pants were settled on my hips he took his hand from his eyes.  
  
"So, Perv, what brings you to my un-humble training area?"  
  
"No reason thought I might follow you." He gave a shrug. I glared at him, oh how I wished that the expression 'glaring daggers' were true, then he might be dead, bastard.  
  
"Oh, and I am not a Perv."  
  
"Shut up, Perv."  
  
"Bloody hell. You really enjoy pissing people off, don't you?"  
  
"Maybe, but it could be because I hate you."  
  
"And why do you hate me?"  
  
"You annoy me. I don't do well with people who annoy me." He nodded. I pummeled on the punching bag. He went over and shed off his robes and over shirt, and stood behind the bag, holding it while I beat the hell out of it.  
  
"And how do I annoy you?" he said in that low voice that he used when he was on the sexual prowl. My eyes slide down his lithe figure. He had a sinewy cat-likeness to him that was purely sexual. Damn him, he knew that he being so close and unattainable was the reason for annoyance. He did and it was pissing me off. I did a front snap kick to the bag. He flew across the floor and landed against the piled up mats. He stood without a word. I shrank back. His eyes were a fiery blue. He strode toward me with purpose in his eyes. The way he walked was making me squirm. He stopped in front of me and grasped my shoulders tightly.  
  
"Draco..." I murmured. Too damn close. Too close! He leaned down, his blue eyes still open and locked onto my green ones. And his lips brushed against mine in the barest gossamer kiss. And then he said something that I wanted to hit him for. "You should be so lucky, having me give you a kiss. Not that anyone would even think of kissing you." I wanted to wipe that smirk off of his face. He stood behind the bag once more and I viciously attacked. Before he could reacted at the high kick aimed at his chest he was flying through the air. He stood seconds later, anger written on his almost delicate features. He walked towards me and wiped away a streak of blood from his mouth. I held back a smirk as he mumbled something under his breath.  
  
"Bloody bitch." What something that I heard. "You got me in the face!"  
  
"Don't stand so low then!"  
  
"Don't kick so bleedin' high!"  
  
"You should just be happy I didn't get your hair, peroxide boy."  
  
"Dammit I told you this is my natural color!" He said in a whiney voice.  
  
"Yeah...sure." I replied and flipped my hair out of my face. He stood and held the punching bag again waiting for me to attack it vigorously again. "You sure you want to chance me getting your face again?" I said with a cocky attitude.  
  
"Don't get me again or you'll be the one wiping away blood."  
  
"You better be careful what you say you might end up biting off more then you can chew." I stared down at him a dehumanizing look in my eyes. "I don't want to use the punching bag any more anyway so you can relax." I said and turned away to practice some moves, taking my anger out on the air.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
An hour later I was drenched in sweat and Draco had started to play the most annoying music. "You're toxic, I'm slippin' under..."  
  
"You are a fruit cup aren't you?" I asked Draco who was bopping his head to the tune.  
  
"I am not, my sister was playing it the other day and it's stuck in my head..." he said in the childish whiny voice of his.  
  
"So why would you play it?"  
  
"To get it out?" he said with a sly smirk.  
  
"Once a Perv always a Perv."  
  
"I told you I am not a soddin' Perv!"  
  
"Keep telling yourself, it might actually come true." He glared at me.  
  
"And I supposed you have better music?"  
  
"Easy, Boys Hit Cars- Going to India." I said, and the music automatically changed to a song I had wanted to hear for the past three days. "Going to India, when the love breaks, going to India, watch all the elephants..." the beat picked up and I went to the showers. I lifted my face to the steady stream of the water and let my hair soak before rubbing scented shampoo in it. Life was shit right now; things were just about as exciting as watching Gigli. Whoo-hoo.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When I emerged with my normal clothing on, Draco still stood there. He was examining his nose.  
  
"I don't think you broke it." He murmured. I shook my head and pulled out my wand.  
  
"Conceal." I said and tapped his nose. He shoved my wand away, his expression annoyed.  
  
"What was that?" he demanded.  
  
"You were starting to bruise." I said with a shrug, and then added maliciously on, "we wouldn't want that pretty face of yours to be marred." He snorted then grabbed his nose in pain.  
  
"Bloody hell!" he cried out. I shook me head.  
  
"Do try and avoid touching your nose, you might break it." He glared at me.  
  
"I would be fine if someone wasn't so bloody touchy." I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Right and you'd be one to talk, Billy Idol Lovechild..." his glare intensity increased.  
  
"Bitch."  
  
"Queen."  
  
"Slut."  
  
"Man whore."  
  
"Pig."  
  
"Bleacher!"  
  
"Mudblood!"  
  
"What?" I cocked my head. His mouth fell open in mock horror.  
  
"You do not know what a mudblood is?"  
  
"If I did I wouldn't be asking, now would I?" I toweled my hair and then put it up using my wand to hold it up. He wrinkled his nose.  
  
"Don't you know that your wand is a powerful tool! Not some hair thing!"  
  
"Yeah, but so are my fists." He glared.  
  
"Whatever, mudblood."  
  
"What the fuck is a mudblood!"  
  
"It is a wizard or witch that is born from muggles."  
  
"Oh, right like I got that! What the hell is a muggle?"  
  
"A non-magical person."  
  
"Oh, then I'm not a mudblood, my mother is wizard and my fathers, is some sort of a magical being." By now we were half way down the hall. The door of the great hall opened and the warmth spread from it to the dank hall. As we got closer he fell out of step with me. I turned. "Malfoy?"  
  
"Get out of here Gryffindor." He said in a low dangerous voice. I narrowed my eyes.  
  
"Later, asshole." I left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I walked into the great hall. There was the usual banter and chatter that filled the large hall. I gave a small smile. Dawn beckoned me to the table. I sat down obediently.  
  
"Fun training session?" she asked.  
  
"Fun if Malfoy following you and annoying you and being a Perv and sticking his bleached head into your business and playing Brittney Spears is called fun." Dawn blinked.  
  
"Wow that sucks. He seems like a real asshole."  
  
"Oh, yeah, definitely the biggest git ever." Harry inputted.  
  
"Malfoy listens to Brittney Spears?" Ron asked with glee.  
  
"Yep," I said with a large grin. Ron got a mischievous look in his eyes.  
  
"Say, do you have that radio?" he asked.  
  
"I can get it from the Room of Requirements."  
  
"Oh that would be bloody wonderful."  
  
"We'll go get later." He nodded. Hermione gave a small noise in the back of her throat.  
  
"I don't think it's very nice of you to torture Malfoy like that." She made another small noise and stood. "I'm going to the library." She announced and left. I rolled my eyes. I knew what that was about. She liked Ron, but she thought I wanted him so she was going to be a bitch toward me, if that makes sense. I pulled a strand of my hair nervously, and then looked to the ceiling. It was getting a little dark.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  


Angel and I were supposed go out tonight and Slay. I thought I should go. My internal clock was telling me that it was somewhere around eight-ish and I wasn't all that hungry anymore. I pushed my Cesar salad with chicken on top away from me. "I'm gonna go and patrol. Don't wait up." I strode toward my room with purpose, making sure to go as fast as I could.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I flung myself through the door, eager to go do some slaying. "Oof!" I cried out when I slammed into Malfoy's body. He glared at me in disdain. I glared back.  
  
"Watch it." He said and left. Dammit. I grabbed a sword and a sheath and strapped it to my waist. The stake went in my sleeve and in my boot, and I made sure I had enough bolts for the crossbow before leaving. I glanced at the mirror. I snuck out and met Angel by the front entrance.  
  
"Rae?" he said, his eyes were wide.  
  
"What?" I muttered to him.  
  
"Nothing, you just look a little pale." He shrugged then gave a nervous glance at me. "Did you eat enough?"  
  
"Yeah, but I wasn't all that hungry in the first place, too excited for some ass kicking. My mom will kill me if I get killed."  
  
"You mother..." he had an odd tone in his voice, "how is she?"  
  
"You know my mum?"  
  
"Yes, a very long time ago."  
  
"Oh she's good. Still she took it hard when my dad died." He turned to face me.  
  
"You're father?"  
  
"Yeah, well my step-father. She took it really hard. My sisters didn't take it too well either." He nodded, looking a tad distracted.  
  
"Right, well let go. I want you with your sword in a ready position." I flushed angrily and pulled my sword out. We stalked through the Forbidden Forest, when Angel paused for a moment.  
  
"I smell-." He frowned.  
  
"Something, it's like blood." I finished. He nodded, and then vamped. I can't say I wasn't startled, I mean I was, it was weird. Suddenly it was a vicious looking killer replacing the brooding gentle looking guy. We were off again. The scent became sharper and more potent; Angel looked like he was going to have kittens if we didn't find the source soon. Finally I saw it, silver blood. I stooped down and sniffed it.  
  
"This way." I said, Angel nodded and gave a signal. The smell had gotten so strong that I was getting dizzy from it. It looked like something had been dragged the blood dribbling all over. And then the bushes were covered with it. That's when I finally identified the scent. There had been too little of it to correctly identify the creature, but now I knew. It was unicorn blood. Rage swelled in my chest.  
  
"Those bastards." I hissed, "They've killed a unicorn, one of the most benevolent creatures on earth!" Angel looked taken aback.  
  
"Calm down!" he hissed, "You're going to give us-." Several vampire burst from the bushes, tearing them to shreds. "...away." He finished lamely.  
  
"Well, whatever those bushes did to you boys, I'm sure their sorry now." I said nonchalantly.  
  
"Slayer..." they hissed. One lunged forward. I gave a girly squeal. It stopped surprised. I sliced its head off in one clean stroke. There was poof of dust then it was gone. Angel lurched forward and engaged in a short lived fight with a scrawny deadhead. I did a swift high kick to a vamp. He stumbled.  
  
"Damn... you're better then I thought." He caught me by surprise when instead of coming back in for the fight he strolled casually toward me. I stepped back. My back was soon pressed against a tree. The bark bit painfully into my bare skin. "Well, well, well, looks like the tough little slayer is actually a big fucking chicken." He had me cornered. I did the first thing I could think of, a front snap kick to the more sensitive area of a man. He gave a girlish cry and doubled over. I grabbed my stake and plunged it in behind. There was the common gasp and then he was gone. By the time I was done with the next one Angel was casually toying with his adversary. He glanced at me then staked the struggling she-vamp.  
  
"Good job. Is it still alive?" I was kneeling by the creature, its chest heaved up and down.  
  
"Yes. But we have to get it out of here."  
  
"Right, I can't do it though. I don't know if I'll be able to stop myself from feeding...." I nodded and he dashed off. I fingered my wand and tapped my nose.  
  
"Conceal." I didn't want any nosey person to see me. "Wingardium Leviosa!" the unicorn hovered and I felt a surge of pride in knowing I could levitate something as heavy as a horse.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I dropped into my bed that night. Still in my cloths, my boots still firmly tied. I was covered in unicorn blood and vampire dust. I dreamt nothing that night. I just floated in nothingness. My breath stolen away. I was suspended in time, not really alive. Still I was there but not moving, not breathing, hovering between life and death. I don't know when it happened of why but suddenly I sat up. My breathe coming in gasps, I couldn't breath. I started to panic. I tried to think of something to calm myself down. A song came to mind.  
  
"Two people touching lips, Hands on each others hips, Nothing in else in the world but one another, The 42nd floor, On a distant shore, I wonder how we strayed so far from this, Remember when we were, Just flesh and bone, You say, "We have forgotten how cordial war could be", So, put down your hollow tips, And kiss your lovers lips And learn that fate is what you make of it." By the time I was done I was breathing normally. I gulped in the fresh air. I glanced at my watch; I had gotten Willow to fix it. It read 5 am. I sighed and got out of bed. Only four hours of sleep. Damned unicorn. I glanced in the mirror and it clucked like a hen.  
  
"Deary me, you are a thin one aren't you? And look at those circles; you'll need more sleep." I gave a nod.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I was the first one in the great hall, beside professors eager to get their caffeine fix. It was weird, seeing these normally awake professors sleepy and grumpy, well with the exception of Snape. He didn't seem to be taking that fact that I was smart very well. I am positive that he thought all slayers would be stupid and ditzy, like Buffy can be sometimes. I glanced at the schedule that had appeared wear I sat. "Charms, History, Herbology, and Care. Sweet." Yesterday I had, had Divination, (Angel's friend Cordy taught that) DADA, and Potions (Willow hadn't been there but she was supposed to be an assistant).  
  
I sighed and stretched my aching muscles. I turned when I heard the sounds of sneakers. Draco, looking fresh from the shower strolled in. He looked a tad tired but in a good mood. Maybe. I shifted in my uniform, I hadn't worn it yesterday and no one had minded so much. To make it more comfortable for myself I had loosened the tie and un-tucked the shirt. Oddly enough the song 'All the Things She Said' was playing away in the back of my mind. Damn TATU, and them wearing their damned school-girl outfits. My glower deepened. "What's got your knickers in a bunch?" Ron asked as he sat down.  
  
"Stupid school girl uniforms..... I feel like Brittney Sluts." Ron blinked.  
  
"Ooookay." He said, clearly confused at my words. I nodded.  
  
"Good, you agree." Ron nodded dumbly. When Harry sat down next to him he leaned over.  
  
"Oi, Harry, who's Brittney Sluts?" Harry laughed and shot me a look.  
  
"Brittney Spears."  
  
"Oooh, is that her nickname?"  
  
"You could say that...." Dawn said. I snickered. The hall was slowly filling up. I was finished with my short lived breakfast. I stood, bouncing on the balls of my feet.  
  
"I'm gonna go find Angel. I still have an hour till classes." I stalked out of the hall. I was fairly dancing with energy. I was dancing to a song that had no rhythm, my steps quick and even.  
  
"You know, people will think you're crazier then they already do if you keep that up." I glanced at Malfoy.  
  
"At least I'm not afraid to have a little... fun." I dropped my hip down using a move that I learned in belly-dancing class, and winked at him. He scowled, still leaning against a wall.  
  
"And look like a nutter? I don't think so."  
  
"Fine, but I'm off to the dorm. Want to accompany me?" I was still dancing but in a more sensual way, knowing it would get to him like it had before. When he hadn't come to a decision within a span of a half of minute I left him standing there, I danced down the hall until I reached the staircase. Footsteps, I heard them behind me and knew instinctively that they were Malfoy's. I stepped quickly up the stairs. I was on the second to the last step when it started to move. "Shit!" so far I hadn't been on the stairs when they started to move but it was frightening. I clutched the railing tightly, so tight it almost started to crack in my hand. I was starting to hyperventilate. I was normally ok with heights but moving at a fast speed while at a height like this did nothing for me. I squeaked when the stairs came to a jarring halt. I was thrown into the railing and for the third time this day felt like I had been in a train wreak. I had bruises and cuts galore from last night and to make it worse I could feel a particularly large and nasty bruised start to form on my abdomen from when I had slammed into the rail the first time.  
  
"Oh. Ow! Son of a bitch!" I cursed. Malfoy dropped down beside me.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Railing and soft fleshy abdomen meet, sight not pretty."  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"Some scratches that have apparently broken open, but other then that nothing." I went to weakly push his hands away but he shoved them aside and peeled back my shirt from my front.  
  
"Merlin! You call those scratches? Those look pretty nasty; we should get you to Madam Pompfrey." I shook my head.  
  
"Nah, I'll be fine, I've had a lot worse. I just need to clean them right quick and get a new shirt." He carefully helped me and I winced. Long cuts from the demon and the knife from about five days ago reopened. I squeezed my eyes shut. Draco shifted and put an arm around my waist. My eyes snapped open.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"You don't look like you can walk very well. I'm only trying to help you out so don't get your knickers in a bunch." I scowled at him. "I could perform a simple cleaning spell." He said and pulled out his wand.  
  
"Malfoy if you dare to point that wand at me. I will shove it so far up your ass you'll-." He sighed and put his wand away.  
  
"No need to get testy love." He told me and winked.  
  
"God, you are such a jerk!"  
  
"Me? What about you?"  
  
"What about me?"  
  
"You're a bitch!"  
  
"What! I am not!" he shook his head.  
  
"You are unfortunately." I childishly stuck my tongue out at him. He shook his head. "Come on have a little fun!" I said with a wide grin. I bumped my hip to his. "Oh! Ouch! Damnit!" I hissed a pulled the skirt down to reveal a bruise. "Stupid fucking moving stairs..." I muttered angrily. Draco raised a perfectly shaped slim eyebrow. I glared.  
  
"Oh, please, don't give me that look. I didn't will the stairs to move, Boca del inferno, even if I wanted to I couldn't." we managed to get into the portrait hole without me collapsing. But when we reached the couch I collapsed on it, dragging down the unfortunate Draco with me. "You're crushing my arm." He said after a few moments of silence.  
  
"Can't move, in too much pain." I muttered. I squeezed my eyes shut, my body felt like it was on fire, and it was like the sunburn feeling all over again. I shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"What? Is lying on my arm uncomfortable?"  
  
"No, just I ache all over and I seriously need to get out of these clothes."  
  
"Hmm." He shifted gently pulling his arm from under me.  
  
"Hmm? What?"  
  
"I was thinking."  
  
"About?"  
  
"About the last time I got trapped under a girl." I shot an angry glare at him.  
  
"Is that all you think about?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Yeah, well don't get the thought that you could have me, I don't have time for that kind of stuff." I pulled my robe off and forced myself to unbutton my shirt trying to ignore the stare he'd fixated on me. "Ugh." The bandages I had carefully wrapped around myself this morning were almost soaked in my own blood. I wrinkled my nose. "Damn, and I so hoped that they would last more then an hour or two." I knew he was looking at me, I could sense his eyes fixated on me. I turned, clutching my shirt to my chest. "How's my back?"  
  
"Tattooed." He said in a flat voice.  
  
"Oh yeah, my mum put that on me, old Buddhist protection spell."  
  
"Not really working is it?"  
  
"Takes awhile to kick in, plus I haven't prayed properly since I got here." He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You don't seem like a big religious girl."  
  
"I'm not; the Powers That Be recruited me not Buddha."  
  
"Powers That Be?"  
  
"The ones that control everything, there is no one god, all of our gods kind of become something sort of like Greek Gods and Goddesses, they control everything, Cordy get her premonitions because she was chosen too." He nodded his head not really understanding. "I'm sort of in contact with them at times, they make my mothers spell work how she's wants it to work, and they send me dreams telling me what will happen."  
  
"Okay, not that I don't believe you but we have a half hour to get you cleaned up." He gave a smirk.  
  
"Which you're help is not need much." He pouted. I thanked the PTB that I had on a sports bra instead of my normal sheer or lacy ones. "Do you happen to have scissors?"  
  
"No but I could use my wand." I sighed.  
  
"Fine, whatever. But if you make my clothing invisible or something like that, you'll be pulling splinters out of your nose for weeks." He nodded and did a simple tattering charm. I blood soaked rags that were bandages fell away. I looked down. "Oh this is just super.... Peachy friggin keen." Of course like I predicted a large bruise was forming and all of my cuts had re-opened. I wrinkled my nose. "Do you happen to have a wash cloth and a bowl of water?" They appeared at the table in front of us. "Oooh, I like this magic stuff." He rolled his eyes. "What?"  
  
The portrait hole was flooded with light as two bickering persons walked in. "I'm telling you Hermione it would be fun!" "No! Absolutely not! I hate flying and you know it!" "Aww come on...." There was a giggle, then, "Ron! Not here!" "Hermione...." His voice came out in a whine. I looked at Malfoy and raised an eyebrow. He shrugged and shook his head, indicating he had no idea this was going on. They came around the corner and Hermione jumped, her hand coming away from Ron's in a flash. Then she narrowed her eyes suspiciously.  
  
"What are you two doing?" she asked. Malfoy had picked up the cloth and it was hovering above my blood covered stomach. Ron's eyebrows, meanwhile, had shot up to his hairline, practically.  
  
"Cleaning her up, obviously Granger. Do you need glasses like Potty?" her eyes flashed.  
  
"Shut up Malfoy." She said in a low voice. She then stalked to her room, dragging Ron along.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I was thankful for Malfoy, although it didn't last long as he transformed back into the detached jerk from earlier. These first days were terrible, but when Saturday came I was leaping with joy. Although it was ruined when Buffy announced that there would be a DADA kind of club and I would be one of the teachers. Whoo-hoo. But I was happier here, amazingly enough. Even with Malfoy and his ever changing moods. One minute it seemed like he was going to jump me and we would have hot wild sex, the next he sounded like he was going to kill me and the next he would be so utterly detached. Weird. But enough of my psycho babble, I have better things to do. See ya around.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Next chapter! Which will have more Draco/Jade fighting, more confrontations of the Snape-ish. And oddly enough karaoke!


	5. A Little Less Conversation

The Ties That Bind Us

DeadRoseBlush

A Little Less Conversation, A Little More Action

Disclaimer- I own none of the songs, nor Buffy, or HP. However I do own the Kogo family! I also do not own the song that gave me the title; I don't own Barbie Girl, or Wish You Were Here.

* * *

Saturday was tomorrow, which meant my 17th birthday was the day after! (The day's date in case anyone's confused is September 24, 2004.) Today was godsend, I hadn't seen my brother in a week, and he had agreed to stop by. Of course it could have been because it was a Birthday Bash in my Common Room. I turned to Dawn. "Do you have all of your cds?"

"How could I not?" she said with a smirk. I nodded and I stopped in front of the portrait.

"The password?" asked a smirking Darla. I rolled my eyes; I guess Hagrid thought it would be funny to put a portrait of the Scourges of Europe on the door instead of the original portrait of a smiling girl who giggled far too much for my liking.

"Stow it." I growled.

"Oh! I don't believe that's it? Too bad, I'm not going to let you in then."

"If you don't let me in Darla I will rip this to shreds." I told her, god how depraved am I? I'm arguing with a painting. Drusilla hissed at me.

"Bad kitty…" she said and hissed again. William patted her leg.

"Yes she is a bad kitty, we shouldn't let her in." he smirked at me. I narrowed my eyes, damn him and his familiar face. Where had I seen him before? Angelus rolled his eyes.

"Let 'er in. 'm not in the mood ta be playin' jokes on th' wee lass." I growled low in my throat.

"Boca del inferno." The portrait swung open, and I walked through, listening to their amused titters. So far they hadn't ventured into the room through the portraits in the room but I was sure they would, Angelus would probably watch me from the portrait of the mermaid that hung in the bathroom. Bloody Perv. Oh great, just great! I was starting to sound like Draco! I stomped into the common room disregarding Hermione and Ron making out on the couch. Dawn walked in behind me, probably confused as to why I was acting this way. I stomped up to my room muttering a hasty 'clockwork orange' to the portrait. I had convinced Draco that our password was so predictable and he had agreed to change it. Hurrah! Dawn came in after me.

"What's a matter?" she asked then saw the delicious brownies I had bribed a House Elf to make. "Oooh! Brownies!" she squealed and shoved one in her mouth.

"Eh, not having a good day. Draco keeps stealing my stuff." I knelt by my trunk and started to search for something to wear. I pulled out a pair of leather pants and wrinkled my nose. Sure why not? I grabbed a black dress shirt and a blood red sports bra.

"So, have anything I can wear?" Dawn asked, spewing brownie bits all over.

"Yeah, search away." I stepped out, not even bothering to button the shirt. "Good?"

"Yeah." Dawn ducked under my arm and started to change, I paced my room.

"I mean really, can't he get his own crap?"

"I dunno, maybe he really does want to screw you." Dawn suggested.

"Ew. How about no?"

"Eh, your loss."

"Yeah well what about you and Harry?"

"What about Harry?"

"You two have tension that breaks a titanium Spork." Dawn came out and rolled her eyes.

"Really, I don't like him."

"Liar."

"I am not lying!"

"Liar… did you forget I'm half vamp?" Glanced at me, a look in her eyes, "Oh come on, I'm not like that at all." Dawn sighed.

"It's still weird. You still have to give me and Herm the whole shebang."

"Yeah, all in due time."

"So, I do like Harry, so what? He can have anyone he wants and it won't be me." I rolled my eyes.

"Harry wants you, believe you me."

"Lalalalalalalalala. I'm not listening!" Dawn pressed her hand over her ears firmly.

"Fine, well then, I guess I'll use my charm and go bag Harry, I bet he's great in the sack." Dawn gave an outraged cry and tackled my legs. I went down with an 'oomph'. Above me the portrait swung open. Draco stood there, glaring at me with enormous disdain.

"Somehow I was hoping you would be into this kinky shit." He muttered. Dawn glared at me. "Now, now, you two, kiss and make up."

"Shove off, Malfoy." I growled.

"Tut, tut, that's no way to talk to you're favorite student." I glared at him. Unfortunately everyone was required to take the class, which Buffy had convinced me to help teach. It was called Muggle Defense. Yay. I untangled myself from Dawn and stood, brushing my pants from imaginary dust.

"That's a detention Mr. Malfoy." I said jokingly, of course he didn't get it.

"What?" he squawked angrily. "You can't give me a detention!"

"I'm a teacher and I will. Of course, I was only kidding but if you want to, that's fine with me." He glared at me.

"No, I think I'm fine. What would my detention be for?"

"For making lewd comments to and about a teacher." I lifted my mouth in a smirk. He glared at me. I grinned. His mouth suddenly lifted in a smirk.

"Oh I see Kogo, you just wanna have me all to your-." I cut off his rude comment with a tap to his head

"Don't you dare get me pissed Malfoy, or you'll find I'm not nice as I seem." I felt his eyes burn into my back as I strode out of the room.

* * *

It's time to do something different kiddies; this little POV is going to be in Draco's!

* * *

I glared all I could glare for at the stupid Bint's back as she sauntered away. I hate her! I hate her with every single cell of my being. I hate her so much it burns in me like desire. Which perhaps was my undoing in the end, but this isn't about the end, or the middle, only the beginning. Stories never start at the middle or the end, they start at the beginning. But this isn't about stories, not really. This is about my hate for that fucking wench. Yes, that nosy bitch would have her comeuppance. Yes, I think I now have more then one person I hate. Perfect Potter, Weasel, the Mudblood, and the Wench. That fucking bitch embarrassing me. Oh, yes I would get her. I narrowed my eyes at the portrait hole and gave a ghost of a smirk. I glanced at the portrait hole, half hoping I would be able to catch her un-guarded as she often was after that day in the training room. She acted as though a grave injustice had been set down upon her. I thought it was rather swift of me to kiss her like that. Pity she could be such a stiff, she was probably a wildcat in bed. 'No! Bad Draco! Bad!' I think to myself, barely glancing at my magical watch I realize I've been brooding for a damn near hour and a half.

Oh and she is very un-guarded. Dancing with that Wesley chap. A rock song blared on the stereo, "And the walls! Are painted red! As I sit here and write my feelings on paper!" a nasally voice crows it out. I watch her as her hair flies around her wildly as she flings her arms to the ceiling and waves them. Wesley looks satisfied. She smiles up at him with that kind of coy smile that I see on Parkinson's face half of the time. The music slows in tempo and she opts for a slower dance. The next song was bit slower and melancholy. She grasped Wesley's arm and dragged him closer. "The rain blocks the moon. My brain is stuck on the thought of you. And all the pain is seeping through. It was not your plan but it's what you'll do." I thought back to when we were laying on the couch after the stair incident. I was so comfortable, just basking in- no. Not thinking about it. Merlin I would wonder what it would be like to wake up next to her every morning. No, stop it Draco. It's not my plan to settle down with anyone that I've gone to school with, and Merlin especially not Pansy Parkinson. I would rather die.

The common room is filled with people, some I know from my classes and others I know simply from seeing them around. I listened to snatches of conversations, some intriguing and other mediocre. A hand lands on my arm and I immediately go into defensive mode, turning my left hand goes to my wand holster. It's Rae. She smiles up at me.

"Hey!" She shouts over the music. "I thought of the perfect detention!"

"What would you have me do?" I yell.

"Carve stakes!" I raised an eyebrow.

"Sure!" I shout and began to turn.

"Hey! Come back here and dance with me!" The song was slower and her arms went around my neck, she buried her face in my shoulder and mumbled something that sounded like 'You smell good.' Or it could have been, 'Go get food.' Either way I wasn't going to move. A more upbeat song came on and I wrenched myself from her grasp.

"I've got to go." Suddenly I wanted to be apart of this. This thing called living. I wanted to be with people and have some fun. Get pissed and moon some old bat. I am a son of a death eater. It is not my duty to moon old women and go and get drunk with my best mates. I have to be seen not heard, and speak when spoken to. I darted into our room and lay on my bed, I couldn't breath. 'Panic Attack. Breathe Malfoy. In and out. In and out. What also goes in and out kiddies? Ack! Mind out of the gutter! Smooth hot flesh beneath my- shut up Malfoy! Bad! Ugh!' I buried my face in my pillow and tried fruitlessly to banish all of my naughty thoughts. This was gonna be a long night.

* * *

I'm switching to normal POV now you know without all of the I's and Me's.

* * *

Rae frowned at Malfoy who was running, well more like walking fast, to their room. He opened the portrait hole and climbed through it. She pondered on him for a moment before drawing Wesley into another dance.

Despite popular belief he was actually a very good dancer. A bit shy but now that he had some butterbeer in him the shyness had faded and they danced smooth moves that reminded her vaguely of a swift fight with a master vampire. Or perhaps something with a lot less clothing? She giggled into his ear nipping it with her lips slightly. Both were heady with excitement. She pulled him into a dark corner where no one would notice them. Unless of course you have angry glowing amber eyes and wore more hair gel then a normal person would. Then you might notice. Of course the supersonic hearing was also useful. A shout came form the middle of the room.

"Who wants their future read?" Lorne yelled. People clamored around him. "Choose a song and sing it! Then come see me!" he sat down at a chair with a small table beside it. Sitting on the table was a large glass of brandy. He swirled it and sipped. A giggly bushy haired girl tottered up onto the makeshift stage and started to sing along with the karaoke machine. "I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world. Life in plastic it's fantastic. You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere. Imagination that is your creation…" She quickly finished with the song and stepped down. Lorne beckoned her over and they spoke in hushed whispers. Her eyes went wide. "Twins and three others?" she said loudly.

"Shhh." He said, "It runs in the family." She gave an oh face and went back into the crowd.

* * *

In the corner Wes and Rae had retreated to there was smacking noises and low moans. He ran a hand through her hair and kissed her deeply. She cupped her hand against his scratchy five-o-clock-shadow and moaned low in her throat. His hands traveled down to her waist and he pushed the now buttoned shirt up. The rough hands gently caressed her smooth skin. She arched her back into his touch. Deep in the recesses of her mind she questioned what she was doing. 'Stop it now!'

'It feels so good…'

'He's nearly thirty.'

'I don't care.'

'You're gonna get hurt.'

'Oh but I want it so bad.' She curled her form around Wes's and moaned low in his ear nipping it lightly with her teeth and trying vainly to ignore the voice in the back of her mind.

* * *

Angel was trying to ignore what was going on in the corner. Really he was. But it was his da- uh Midnight Slay-Buddy Wes was all pressed against. Ugh, he could hear their low moans and the smacking noises as they- dammit what was the modern word for it? Made out? Ah, yes that was it. Grr. This was seriously not funny. He fixed his gaze on Lorne who was speaking to Gunn. "You gotta go out and mark your territory." He slapped Gunn on the back-hard. Gunn stood and walked off shaking his head. Angel's eyes immediately went to the next person up. The kid coughed and grinned to everyone.

"Hi, my name is Liam and I'm gonna sing, well try to, hem, Wish You Were Here by Incubus." He bowed his head and looked up a dreamy look on his face. "I dig my toes into the sand, The ocean looks like a thousand diamonds strewn across a blue blanket, I lean against the wind, Pretend that I am weightless, And in this moment I am happy...happy, I wish you were here." Angel listened to his voice and wondered if this is what Buffy had felt every time she thought about him after his trip to hell. He turned his attention to the song. "I lay my head into the sand, The sky resembles a backlit canopy with holes punched in it, I'm counting UFO's, I signal them with my lighter, And in this moment I am happy...happy, I wish you were here, The world's a roller coaster and I am not strapped in, Maybe I should hold with care but my hands are busy in the air!" he sang out the chorus and grinned at everyone right before stage-diving. He crowd surfed over to Lorne who smirk.

"Someday kiddo, you are gonna be a star. Come a little closer and I'll tell you the more secret details."

Several moments later Lorne caught his eye and Angel made his way through the crowd to the green demon. "Hey Angel-Hair! What's going on with you?"

"Lorne, My Midnight Slay Buddy is making out with Wesley. Gunn is pissing in the chair I WAS sitting in. And Buffy looks like she's having fun with that Bill guy. What kind of name is Bill anyway?"

"Short for William." Angel groaned.

"Yeah and stupid Spike is haunting me!"

"He is?"

"Have you seen the portrait in the main entrance?"

"Oh yeah! Thought he was familiar. You really did have a heavy accent when that painting was er… painted." Angel glared. Lorne continued, seemingly not noticing, "How did it just go away like that? I mean you didn't retain your accent but Spike retained his? That's just weird. You should really start using it again. And relax, go get drunk." He slapped Angel's back and Angel nodded and grabbed a bottle of butterbeer taking a small sip.

"Ay! This is pretty damn good!" he said, his voice slurred slightly and he had a lightened version of his old accent. A few people raised an eyebrow, swearing that just a few minutes ago he had an accent free voice.

* * *

Gunn was talking to Giles when he had the urge to pee. At first he thought nothing of it but then he really had to go. 'Mark my territory. Let's see I sat in that chair so…' He unzipped his pants and peed on the chair letting out a satisfied sigh. He put Free Willy back in his pants and zipped, completely missing the look on Giles face. He hummed and found Angel walking to a chair. 'Mine!' he thought and let loose. Angel looked at him and shook his head while walking over to Lorne. 'I like that plant! Mine!' And so Gunn went, pissing on anything and everything he liked remotely.

* * *

Earlier that night…

Lorne beckoned an uncomfortable Wes over to him. "Hey Buddy-Boy! How ya doin'?"

"Fine." Wes grumbled.

"You don't look like it. You need to get laid!" Wes shot him a glare. Lorne looked around the room and spotted Rae talking to Dawnie. He whistled low, "Look at her!" he said and gestured to her with his free hand, the other hand clutching a drink. Wes turned and his eyes went wide. The young woman was absolutely amazing looking. He groaned.

"She barely looks like she's 19."

"Come on Wes! All the shit we went though Buddy. You deserve a night to let down your hair. Well figuratively anyway. Stay here. I'll go talk to her."

"What! Wait Lorne…" he trailed off and frowned. Oh well what harm could come from this?

Lorne made his way to Rae. She immediately shooed her friends away. "Yeah?"

"You know Wes right?"

"Yeah. He's too stressed. Needs to lighten up."

"Well maybe you can dance with him."

"Sure." Lorne winked at Wes who ambled over and smiled weakly at Rae.

"Come on! Let's dance!" she grasped his arm and dragged him into the midst of writhing bodies. After a few minutes and a couple of butterbeers they had both loosened up. Lorne stopped by again.

"Jeez! The Sexual tension between you two couldn't be cut with a chainsaw! Why don't you two go and make out or something!" he said jokingly. Moment later they found themselves doing just what he suggested in a dark corner without even knowing why.

* * *

Back to now…

Buffy just couldn't figure it out. Everyone was acting beyond weird. Angel was acting like he would nearly two hundred years ago. Gunn had peed on her cloak. Wes and Rae were making out like two horny teens and worse off Draco Malfoy was acting so enthusiastic that it was scary.

"Does anyone need some more ice?" he asked with a flamboyant grin. She shivered as Angel's arms came down around her.

"Buffy… you… look so tasty!" he said and leaned it for a sloppy kiss. She shoved him off and stomped toward Lorne who was hovering near Gunn, biting his nails.

"What did you do?" she demanded.

"I don't know!" He wailed. She found Willow who was thankfully unaffected.

"Willow you have got to do something!"

"I could put everyone in a deep sleep until we figure out what's going on."

"Do it." Simultaneously everyone fell to the floor in a deep sleep.

"Thank goddess!" Buffy said happily although Gunn was making an increasingly large puddle where he was laying. "Analyze everyone and see whose admitting magic. Although I'm pretty sure it's Lorne." A few minutes later Willow had an answer.

"Lorne got his sleep removed. I guess it's something you can get done at W&H. It's okay for anyone who isn't Empathic but if that happens it really screws with them. I guess whatever Lorne said to people came true. I overheard him saying to Angel about how he shouldn't have done away with the accent and how he needed to get drunk. And it happened. And Wes and Rae. Sexual tension. Oh bad." Willow waved her hands in around and put up her 'stop' stance.

"Oh. And he said that they should go make out… or something. Oh! Oh my!" Buffy paled. She wondered if they had but it was obvious they hadn't. She went over to the curled up couple and smiled slightly.

"They look so innocent." Willow said and Buffy nodded.

"Well Rae is gonna have hell to pay."

"Rae didn't mean to though."

"Well she'll have hell to pay. And Lorne. And Angel. And Wes. And-."

"We get the point Buffy." Willow said.

"We? What are you, Gollum?"

"Ew. No." Willow shook her head, "All of this will end if I restore his sleep." Willow glowed and the glow hurt Buffy's eyes. She turned not wanted to see it.

* * *

A few hours' later people were apologizing to each other and Wes and Rae could barely look at each other as they did so. They were alone in a different dark corner. The effects still wearing off as they quickly apologized and then kissed and then apologized again.

* * *

Rae frowned and rubbed her cold arms as she trudged back to her room. She said the passwords and wasn't very amused to see the Scourges were fowling up her nice paintings. Angelus leered at her.

"Ew. How about no." she said to him. Darla twined herself around him and they left. Drusilla followed. Spike watched her intently. She tried to ignore him, she really did, but it just wasn't working. "Alright what do you want?" she asked putting her hands on her hips.

"I want to know what I'm like now."

"How should I know!" she said throwing up her hands.

"Dunno but I have a feeling you will know." She made a face.

"Hello, I may be half vamp but I don't get the visions only the dreams."

"Dreams about what, Luv." He said with a lascivious smirk. 'Dammit, he's so sexy…'

"Nothing remotely sexual."

"Liar."

"Slayer dreams."

"Slayer dreams have to do with sex?"

"Iie! I mean they predict the future. Only it's a possible future."

"Interesting."

"That book, what does it say about me?" he asked pointing to the book of currently living vampires, volume one. She sat down on the bed and opened it.

"What year were you painted?"

"1888. Year of the Ripper."

"Nice to know."

"Yes he was really good at what he did."

"Ew. Gross. Anyway. Just stuff. You won't actually die-die for a very long time but you do disappear roughly two years ago. Poof! You're gone! You bag a couple of Slayers. Blah, blah, blah, good luck. Now leave me alone."

"Thanks." He said softly and disappeared from the painting. As he left Draco climbed through the portrait hole.

"Who were you talking to?"

"William."

"Who?" she rolled her eyes and spoke.

"The one with slightly curly brown hair and blue eyes in the common room entrance."

"Oh."

"So for a few hours there you were gayer then a Backstreet Boy." He scowled at her. "Don't give me that look, you know you were." They sat in a compatible silence.

"There's a Hogsmead weekend coming up in a couple of weeks…" he trailed off.

"Yeah?"

"We could go together you know. As friends."

"What? Don't you have anyone else to go with and bug the hell outta?" she asked. Then added on, "Yeah sure. I've got no one to go with. Although I thought by now Blaise would have asked me." She sighed in disappointment muttering Japanese curses every now and then. Draco averted his eyes and stared at one of her rock posters in interest.

"Who's that?"

"Huh? Oh Billy Idol!" Draco laughed.

"You're kidding?"

"Actually his real name is something common. I forget really."

"He looks like a ponce!"

"Ack! Billy Idol is not a ponce!" she screeched and tackled him. They fell to the floor in a tangle of limbs. And suddenly she was well aware that he was a boy, no strike that, man. Their bodies pressed tightly together and his face was only inches from hers, he leaned down and captured her lips from one breathless moment. And when he pulled away she locked her eyes with his pretty gray-blue orbs. And he was still on her. He kissed her again, more passionately. She moaned and pressed her body against his. His hand was tangled in her hair and he opened his eyes again to watch her at the same time she opened hers. Green locked with stormy blue. They flew away from each other with similar cries.

"Ewie!" she yelled as he yelled, "Disgusting! Muggle Taste!"

"I'm not a muggle!" she screeched and went to tackle him again. He stepped back and she fell to the floor.

"Omae o korosu!" she shot at him with her standard glare.

"I'm not the one who decided to tackle an innocent man." She snorted.

"Yeah innocent, right. And I'm the Queen of Sphadoinkle Land." He raised a manicured eyebrow, a small smirk on his handsome face.

"So what is exactly Sphadoinkle Land?"

"Land of etchis. Excuse me, lechers." She said pointedly. His jaw dropped. "What you didn't think I could be a pervert too?" She walked to the common room and sat at the sofa, he joined her unsure of what to say.

* * *

"We never did get around to all that birthday rot." He said. She smirked.

"Of course the presents are over there. I counted them, 26 in all. And if I find one missing, I'll beat the persons ass." She said cheerily. They both glanced at the small table which held a shit load of presents, and a cake with candles that had practically melted down.

"So…" he says slowly after a long silence. They sat still close. His sharp eyes pinned her. And suddenly she's underneath him. Her lips responding to his, she let out a groan. He pulled her flush against him, and she thought she might die from pleasure. And that's when the portrait hole swung open and they were caught. The Golden Trio stood there. Harry didn't even bat an eye. Instead he sat on the sofa and said very daringly to Draco. "Could you scoot over a bit? Or better yet leave? You do share a room with her." He said. Draco stole a glance at Rae who grinned at him, they bolted to the room and Harry sighed in contentment as he stretched out on the sofa. "Hmm, very warm…" Hermione went to sit down and pull Ron with her but he pulled away.

"Oh no, I am not sitting where Malfoy and Rae canoodled."

"A TV would be great right now." Harry said staring at the fireplace.

"A TV?" Ron asked.

"You know moving pictures and all that." Hermione said, Ron shrugged a bored look on his face. "Ron! Haven't you been paying attention to my lessons at all?"

"No. They never last long anyhow." He said as his eyes tracing her lips. He grasped her hand and pulled her up. "Uh, I need another lesson. See ya, Harry." He said. Harry rolled his eyes and stared into the fire. He frowned and jumped startled when a voice behind him spoke.

"I touch the fire and it freezes me, I look into and it's black. Why can't I feel? My skin should crack and peel. I want the fire back." He turned and smiled at Dawn.

"I didn't know you could sing. Who is that anyway? I've never heard it."

"Buffy sang it one time when a musical demon invaded town and made everyone sing out their feelings. I had an inspirational moment."

"Ah. I see."

"What were you thinking about?"

"Various things." She sat down.

"The Prophecy?"

"How did you know?"

"Lucky guess. I know when I was little and Buffy died the first time she got gloomy like that too. I mean before when she found out about how she was going to die. I know I was like that when I found I was- never mind."

"What?"

"Nothing. You'll learn about it sometime." She shook her head and gazed into the fire as her hand griped her arm as if it had been sliced by a knife. She made a noise in the back of her throat. "Wanna talk about it?"

"I'm supposed to kill or be killed basically."

"Hn. It's always like that. Sometimes it's sacrificing you for the greater good. A gift really. That's what you're doing Harry. If you jump, meaning if you kill him and you die along the way or live, you're giving the world a gift. A great gift. Death is your gift." She said echoing the First Slayer's words to Buffy of only three years ago.

"That sounds…" he trailed off unable to find the words he was searched for.

"Terrible?" she supplied to him. "I know it does but you bestow death unto Voldemort and you give a gift to the world, Harry. Death is your Gift and at the same time Death is your Curse. You die without killing Voldemort and the world is screwed." Dawn shrugged and shot him a smile. "Harry, don't dwell on that part. Imagine yourself surrounded by the ones you love without fear or pain. Focus on the good. That's the only way you'll stay sane. It's the only way anyone of us in the Sunnydale gang has ever been able to not snap. The good, it's all around you, so quit ignoring it."

"I know but it's hard with him gone." Harry replied.

"Who?"

"My godfather, he was the only real family I had left. He was like my surrogate father." Dawn sighed, tears were itching in her eyes but she refused to cry.

"I know how you feel to lose someone like that. A couple of years ago, before Buffy died the second time, my mom died. She had a blood vessel burst in her brain. They told me it was quick and all she could feel was a little headache. I couldn't believe it when Buffy told me. It was horrible hearing that, one minute I was thinking about how happy my mom had been the night before, and then I'm being told she's dead."

"I miss him so much. He was the only connection to my parents. Even when he was depressed he would put on a happy face to make sure I wouldn't get depressed."

"Harry, what was his name?" Dawn asked tentatively. Harry gave a small smile.

"Sirius Black." He said slowly.

"Hmm. I have to go now." She turned and went to the door. Before she could open it he did perhaps one of the rashest things he had ever done in the world of dating.

"Hey!" Dawn turned and he stood stepping close to her, "Wanna go to with me, you know on a date?" she smiled.

"I'd like that. Where do you wanna meet?"

"Next weekend is a Hogsmead weekend. Want to go then?"

"That's sounds nice. Meet me in the Great Hall for breakfast?"

"Yeah." He said breathlessly. She took a small step toward him and gave him a quick light kiss on his cheek. "See ya Harry." She said smiling a small smile, her cheeks rosy.

"See you, Dawn." He said still blushing red.

* * *

Rae and Draco were lying tangled on his bed, his only because hers was covered with books and such. "I take it we're not just friends anymore." She murmured as he traced circles on her stomach where the shirt had ridden up.

"Hmm… no…" he murmured back and kissed her gently.

"Shall we keep it a secret, you know, until Hogsmead."

"If you want to." He replied, perfectly contented at that moment. She made a noise in the back of her throat as he moved away.

"Don't." she whispered. He moved carefully back and she curled into him, suddenly more tired then she had ever been.

* * *

Dawn had showered and brushed off the pestering Buffy. She had her own dorm like room; across the small hall was Willow's room. Faith and Buffy had room's further up the staircase, while the men had their own rooms up a different staircase. She sat in front of the mirror brushing her tangled wet hair. When she was done she sat down on her bed and beckoned the candle closer. It floated closer and she quickly finished up her essay for Potions with a slim smile of satisfaction. It was only then that she reached for the book Rae had lent her. It was about "mythical creatures" and goddesses. Dawn traced the lines of a pretty picture and smiled. She wished her artwork was like this, it was simply amazing. She wondered briefly if the monks who made her had made this kind of artwork as well. She remembered reading in history that monks used to draw and paint artwork of biblical scenes. She turned the page and froze at the title. In elegant letters in brilliant green were the words: _The Key_. Her eyes flew over the page absorbing the information, and then she paused. 'Powers of the Key? What the hell?' She read that passage in a whispered voice, almost afraid to hear it out loud.

"_The Key, if put into a human form will began to develop powers after his or hers 17th birthday, his or hers coming of the age. It depends on the sex of a child. If the child is male, his powers include a range of animal forms, superior strength, heightened senses, and a choice of immortality later in life. If the child is a female her powers include control of the elements, heightened senses including awareness of all things magical, healing, and psychic dreams or visions. Full list of powers on next page_." The book dropped from her numb hands and chill washed over her. Her skin crawled, she stared at the picture. It was intricate but she focused on the form of a man and woman holding hands, a green glow about them. "No…" she whispered. "This is not happening." She trembled and a sob built up inside her breast. "I was hoping for a normal life! Now I get to have freaking visions, oh god." She thought of what she might see, death one of the many, and she blanched.

* * *

Late into the night her mind was still running and she couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned, and finally resorted to knocking on Buffy's door.

"Dawnie? What's wrong?" Her mind ran to the possibility of telling Buffy, but she shed from the idea.

"I can't sleep. Can I sleep with you?"

"Sure." Buffy chirped and opened the door wide. Dawn climbed into the large bed and curled up against her sister's familiar figure. She slowly fell asleep listening to Buffy's steady breathing.

* * *

A/N: This chapter was hard to write and I changed a lot of things. In the end I was happy with the Dawn parts because I've neglected her a lot. I liked the ending and never planned on any of that happening. Hope you liked it.

Pem- glad you liked it. Sorry I neglected to use a lot of Japanese in this chapter. I sort of slipped out of using it, and I'm not very familiar with it. I need to ask my friend for help. Wow I wish I could go to Japan! I'm fairly broke at the moment and my mum refuses to let me go… hmm maybe I could win a trip… domo arigatou!


End file.
